A Cute, Older Brother?
by Medusa The Ancient Snake
Summary: ADOPTED FROM KAT3495 When Alice had the vision in New Moon she never saw what exactly happen, true. But when it is Emmett to go check up on Bella he gets the shock of his life. That shock has bright green eyes and a shy smile. Slash EmC/HP, EdC/BS, CC/EC
1. Emmett POV 1

HEY THERE EVERYONE, MEDUSA THE ANCIENT SNAKE HERE WITH KATS ADOPTED STORY. I'M JUST POSTING THE CHAPTERS TODAY BUT SHOULD HAVE A NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU WITHIN THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS AND EVERYONE DO PLEASE KEEP READING.

**Warning: This is Slash. If you don't like it, then you should click the back button and go read another story. Also this is a crossover. Harry Potter people aren't magical. James and Lily are dead. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. But I think I can stick to writing fanfic about them. **

Emmett POV 1

Alice Cullen had never been so shocked when she had gotten the vision.

_A person with long, dark wavy hair was standing at the top of the cliff on the Quileute territory. The human was petite, and very skinny from what she could see. The human had their arms crossed in a defiant position and after taking off their shoes and jewellery off the person jumped. _

_With the yell of 'SWAN ARE FUCKING CRAZY?' And with the speed of someone that could only be a vampire or a wolf, the person who yelled, ran and jumped over the edge of the cliff after the person who jumped. _

_And…._

Her vision went black. She couldn't see if Bella was okay! Oh God, what if Bella died? What if Bella got hurt and she couldn't see it? Edward would never forgive her. She jumped off her bed, startling her husband, and ran down the stairs at top speed.

"I need everyone in the living room." She said it quietly, but by the time she was done talking everyone was surrounding her.

The family could tell that something was wrong, other than the fact that Edward was not with them. Edward hadn't been with them since they left Bella. Alice looked frantic and freaked out. She was biting her nails, something she would never do, and breathing heavily, even if she didn't have to.

"WE have a problem." She announced. "I had a vision and it was of Bella. She jumped off a cliff and someone; I don't know who, jumped in after her. The person sounded terrified when they yelled at her. And I couldn't see the end result. MY VISION WENT BLACK! I couldn't even see if she was alive or harmed or dead or… or… or…" And that was when she collapsed into Jasper's arms, dry sobbing.

The family was dead silent… even Rosalie for a change looked spooked. Esme had her hand to her mouth and her eyes were wide, Emmett stared in shock with his jaw hanging to the floor, Carlisle looked chagrined, and Jasper was confused with all the emotions going around.

"We have to check on her. Or something… we just can't stand here looking like morons." Alice practically screeched.

Emmett was the first to do anything.

"I will go and check on Bella." He said, glancing at Rosalie.

Ever since they broke up it had been awkward. But since they both agreed that they should break up they hadn't been at each other's throats.

One of the reasons they broke up was that Rosalie practically hated Bella and Emmett thought of her as a baby sister. So while Rosalie was happy to move, Emmett was upset. Another reason was because Rosalie had caught Emmett checking out a guy's ass when they were shopping and Emmett said he like the male persuasion more than females. He was bi apparently. Rosalie knew they weren't Soul mates like Alice and Jasper or Carlisle and Esme. And she hated to admit it, but Bella and Edward too. She knew from the beginning that they wouldn't stay together, but instead of being lonely they decided to get together. And they were okay with being friends.

"Good… it is settled… now go pack for about a week. And then get your ass into the car and move." And with that Emmett and Alice went separate ways, leaving the rest of the family just standing there.

* * *

**EMMETT'S POV**

When I got to Bella's house it was an hour later. Being a vampire had its advantages.

Her house had a couple of lights on and I could see a slim figure walking around the living room.

I breathed a sigh of relief, Bella was alive. Good now Edward wouldn't try to like kill himself or something of the sort. But either way I walked up to the door and knocked softly, afraid I would break the flimsy wood door.

I could see the slim figure walking to the door, but when the door opened I wasn't looking into Bella's dull (Don't tell Edward I said that about his precious Bella. I love her like a little sister, but her eyes are boring) brown eyes. I was looking into the brightest green eyes I had ever seen.

I had to look down, because the person at the door was shorter than Bella, but not creepily short like Alice (Once again, let's keep this to ourselves). The boy… because I now know he is a boy… was cute. He was pale, but not as pale as me, with rosy cheeks and long, black wavy hair, almost as long as Rosalie's hair. His face was heart shaped and he had a cute button nose to go along with the rest of his petite features.

He was probably five feet 3 inches tall, three inches shorter than Bella. He was barefoot, but what he was wearing made venom pool at the back of my throat. He was wearing burgundy skinny jeans and the tightest black shirt I had ever seen. The shirt showed off his wiry muscles. He was definitely a good looking human.

"Excuse me, are you done checking me out?" A soft, angel like voice ripped me out of my thoughts. I looked back up at the angel's face and if I could blush I would probably be red. He had a pink tinge to his cheeks, so apparently he didn't mind that I was checking him out.

"Sorry. Is Bella home?" I asked the angel, wondering who he was and how he knew Bella.

He looked at me oddly, scrutinizing me with his eyes.

"Bella went to Florida for a while. About two months ago, I'm Harry Swan. Bella's older brother by a year. And you are?" He sounded a little confused, probably thinking how I didn't know that Bella was not here. Everyone knew everything in this town.

Bella went to Florida? Well… shit… Good going Edward. But since when did Bella have an older brother? A cute, older brother?

"I'm Emmett Cullen, an old friend of Bella's." His face hardened.

I don't know what I said to make him look like that, but whatever it was… he was pissed.

"Oh… you are from THAT family." I was taken aback. Did he know that I was a vampire? "Get inside and sit down. I will be with you in a minute." He walked up the stairs and to the left. And then he was gone, out of my view.

So I did what he told me and sat down on the couch. I waited for about ten minutes, and I didn't hear anything other than a couple of muttered curses and shuffling of feet.

He came back down wearing a tight black sweatshirt over his t-shirt. It stated 'I'm one of those bad things that happen to good people'. I almost choked when I saw him. That jacket left less to the imagination than the t-shirt. It showed a good two inches of his pale, flat stomach. And I am having bad thoughts about my brothers' girlfriends' brother. Great…

"So you are one of the vampires that left my baby sister. You better explain…now."

Shit…


	2. Harry POV 1

**Warning: This is Slash. If you don't like it, then you should click the back button and go read another story. Also this is a crossover. Harry Potter people aren't magical. James and Lily are dead. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. But I think I can stick to writing fanfic about them. **

**Okay the whole wizard, adoption thing will be explained in this story.**

**

* * *

**_Harry POV_

I sat on my couch with a scowl on my face, my arms crossed over my lean chest, and my bright green eyes narrowed at the wall opposite of me.

THAT STUPID SMUG BASTARD! Who did Sam Uley think he was? The King of fricken England? The Wizard of Oz? The ruler of the whole damn state of Washington? Oh well, it was over now and I had proven him wrong. Of course I did, I never let anyone tell me I couldn't do something.

So when Sam said 'he couldn't jump off the cliff, too much of a wimp'. I had taken that as an insult and taken advantage of when Jake, my over protective best friend/little brother, was not looking I ran and jumped.

But no… Jake had to be a hero and jump in after me… even if I did need help getting out of the rough water it still did not help the cause. My frame was petite; I was not so oblivious that I didn't know that. I stood at five feet and three inches tall and only weighed ninety pounds.

I knew I was underweight, but I ate anything and everything and never gained any weight. It was unsettling for me to see how tiny I was when he stood next to Jake. Jake was only fifteen, but he stood at six feet and five inches and was two hundred and twenty pounds of pure muscle.

Jake could easily squish me with one hand, and only because he had that stupid wolf gene in him, DAMN IT!

I pouted to myself as I thought of my giant friends down on the Res. The first time I went down to the Res with my dad I had felt so out of place with my pale skin, raven wavy hair that went half way down my back, and the brightest green eyes. The people on the Res had russet coloured skin, dark brown eyes that were almost black and they hall had this blacker then black hair that they either had cut messily or in ponytails.

It was a joke around the Res that I was the 'adopted one', which ironically didn't seem funny after the eightieth time they said it. Because I AM adopted, and that fact doesn't bother me, yet it seems to bother the people on the Res for some odd reason.

Yep, that is right. I was adopted when I was six. I had been Harry James Potter, but now I am Harry James Swan. Dad wanted to add a middle name to me, but since James was my biological father's name he kept it.

My parents died when I was fifteen months old, in a car accident. I was the only one that survived in the car accident. I had only gotten a lightning bolt shaped scar on my forehead.

The people in the accident were my parents, Lily and James Potter, and their best friend Peter. There other two friends, who are now my Uncle Remus and Sirius, could not adopt me because the law wouldn't allow them to. They were both gay and lovers, making it illegal to adopt me.

I had got sent to my bio mom's sister and her husband and child. Petunia, Vernon and Dudley Dursley. The three names still send chills down my back.

They were not the nicest family from what I can remember from the four years I spent with them. I was treated as a slave, having to do the laundry, clean the house, work in the garden and make them all dinner, lunch and breakfast. All at a tender age of three and four.

When I turned five, Uncle Sirius and Remus came to visit me at the worst time. Uncle Vernon had just punched me in the face and kicked me in the ribs a couple of times. I was literally a bloody mess.

Uncle Remus and Sirius took me out of there and since they couldn't adopt me, I ended up at the local orphanage, much to their anger and annoyance.

A year, a very long year later, a man, a woman and their daughter came looking for a son to adopt. They wanted another child, but due to birth complications with their daughter the wife could not risk getting pregnant again.

That is where I come in. That family was my dad, Rene, and Bella. I never really got along with Rene for an odd reason and it only made it worse when dad and Rene split up.

Bella and I went with Rene for most of the time and only visited our dad a few times a year, much to mine and my dads' chagrin. Bella was close to Rene and I was close to Charlie, which was fine with us.

When I turned eleven I went to Hogwarts in England. It was a private boarding school where only if your parents went there, you could go. I had been sorted into Slytherin, angering my Uncle Sirius, and had made good friends with Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore 'Theo' Nott. Professor Severus Snape became like another father to me after my first year there at Hogwarts.

At first Sev did not like me because my dad, Uncle Sirius and Remus, and Peter had bullied him all through school and he thought I would be just like them.

I proved him wrong after I had my first nightmare about the Dursley's. I had woken up screaming and crying in the middle of night. Sev had ran into the dorm and tried to calm me down, but he couldn't. He finally took me to his rooms where he laid me on the couch and rubbed my stomach in soothing circles.

After twenty minutes of calming me down he had sat me in his lap (Yep, it shocked me too) and listened to me as I told him about my nightmare.

We ended up falling asleep in that position. Sev was sitting side ways on the couch with his feet lying, draped across the end of the couch. His head was on the arm of the couch and his arms were around me.

I was lying in his lap still, with my head buried under his chin and one of my stick like arms wrapped around his warm chest. The other was gripping at Sev's hair. My legs had been covered with an afghan sometime during the night, and Sev's chest moving up and down had put me to sleep.

I woke up at nine in the morning with a blush on my face when I had noticed that I fell asleep in his lap. He had smile (Not smirked) at me and laid me back down on the couch after he got up.

We ate breakfast on the couch with me snuggled into his side and an arm wrapped around his torso. He didn't seem to mind so I didn't let go of him until I deemed necessary.

Severus and I had spent the whole day together doing different things every hour. We played chess, he read me a chemistry book since he taught chemistry, we played chess and we started a 5,000 piece puzzle of New York City.

After that day of hanging out, I had come back every Friday night and slept in the room Sev set up for me. Then after sleeping over we spent the whole day working on the puzzle and reading.

Nobody understood our relationship that we had, but it didn't matter to us. Minerva McGonagall, my language arts teacher had been worried that I had slept in Sev's room and reported Sev to Dumbledore (The principal of the school).

After the embarrassing and totally unnecessary questions, they finally let me sleep in Sev's room again.

And then six years went by and we became closer and closer. He was the first one to find out I was gay, the first one to find out that I was abused and he was embarrassedly my first crush. BUT that was over within like a week.

I was only in first year, and it was before he found out I was abused. It was before we established our father/son or mentor/student relationship (Whichever one you prefer).

After my seventh year of school, the last one they provided, I came back for my first year at Fork's community college. Draco just looked at me and snorted in disgust saying that, "Only poor people go to community colleges." I had laughed and kissed him on the cheek (In a clearly platonic way) and told him that only he would be that snobbish.

When I got back to Forks I found out that Bella had moved in with Charlie, gotten a vampire boyfriend, and almost been killed by said boyfriend's brother. Also, she was depressed because Edward (The JACKASS ex-boyfriend) left her. He told her 'She was not good for him.' Which I say is bull shit.

So here I am, sitting on my couch pouting as I thought of the pack.

The sound of knocks brought me out of my thoughts. I stood up and walked to the front door. I slowly opened the door and my eyes went wide.

I had to look up, because the person at the door was as tall as Jacob. The boy… well man… was cute. He was pale enough that I could see his veins, with dark brown curls in his eyes. He had a gentle, but intimidating face with kind topaz coloured eyes.

He was probably six feet four or five inches tall. He had the body of a wrestler/body builder, with big toned arms and a very toned chest. He was wearing low rise blue jeans with a few rips near the thigh and a grey v-neck sweater that hugged his very nice chest. He was very good looking that was for sure, and had this little smirk on his face that made him look drop dead sexy.

"Excuse me, are you done checking me out?" I asked the good looking man, after I thought he had enough time to look at me. He looked back at my face and had the good grace to look embarrassed, but he didn't blush. I had a pink tinge to my cheeks as he looked at me.

"Sorry. Is Bella home?" The god on legs asked.

I looked at him oddly, scrutinizing him with my eyes.

"Bella went to Florida for a while. About two months ago, I'm Harry Swan. Bella's older brother by a year. And you are?" I probably sounded a little confused, because everyone knew everything in this town.

"I'm Emmett Cullen, an old friend of Bella's." At the last name my face shut off, the smile fell off my lips and my eyes narrowed.

"Oh… you are from THAT family." I spat. He looked taken aback. "Get inside and sit down. I will be with you in a minute." I walked up the stairs and to the left towards my room. And then I was gone, out of his view.

As I got to my room I pulled off my top and threw on a hoodie that stated 'I'm one of those bad things that happen to good people'. It was perfect for the situation. I banged my toe softly on my dresser, but it still hurt like hell. I muttered curses as I walked towards my door and down the stairs.

Emmett gaped at me as I walked down the stairs and I had to hold back a giggle at the look on his face.

I kept my cool and walked towards the couch. I stood in front of him, so close that I could smell his cologne. I leaned forward so that I was right in his face.

"So you are one of the vampires that left my baby sister. You better explain…now."

**Ok. This was last chapter but in Harry's POV. It also explains a hell of a lot I believe!**


	3. Explainations and Pepper Spray

"_So you are one of the vampires that left my baby sister. You better explain…now."_

The look on Harry's face was enough to make anyone think he was scary. Emmett was just thinking he was cute trying to look angry. His big green eyes had glared into Emmett's topaz eyes and his mouth had slipped into a straight line.

But Emmett knew better then to laugh at Harry. Harry was an older brother who was facing his baby sister's ex-boyfriends brother.

Emmett cleared his throat as he looked anywhere but at Harry.

"My brother, Edward, has this belief that he and our family were putting Bella into danger. And after the incident at Bella's birthday party he snapped." Emmett took a deep breath and continued on with the story. "After Edward dropped off Bella he ran home as fast as he could and told us all to 'Pack up and be ready to leave the next day'. I was confused as to why we all had to leave, but Edward gave me his look that said Don't-Mess-With-Me-Right-Now and ran off to his room." Emmett paused, letting Harry try and make sense of what he was being told.

"Alice and my parents were upset to be leaving, Rosalie was not happy to be leaving Forks, but when she found out that we weren't taking Bella she was in a better mood, and Jasper was just confused between all of the emotions going on in the house. I for one was very upset. I thought of Bella as a little sister, just more fragile than Alice was." Here he shrugged and looked back at Harry.

"But when we left, I swear to you, that me, Jasper, and Alice all took turns and came to check on Bella without letting her know. Edward found out about us checking on Bella and was pissed. He said that we should leave her alone because we had caused her enough trouble as it is. I was surprised that he even came back to talk to us. He had been in another country all alone because he said he couldn't handle seeing us without thinking of Bella."

He stopped talking and ran a hand over his face, a very human habit that he had picked up over the last few months.

"So we stopped checking in, we stopped watching for visions and we tried to stop thinking about her. But earlier Alice got a vision of someone jumping of the Quileute's cliff and she thought it was Bella… sorry. And she freaked because she thought Bella was trying to kill herself so I volunteered to come and check on her. But when I arrived you answered the door and now we are here."

Harry barked out a laugh that sounded hoarse and tired. He then rubbed his temples, trying to get rid of the headache that he had gotten. He rolled his neck and glanced back up at Emmett.

"Fine, you are clear. But if I ever see your jackass brother, you better bet that I am going to rip him from limb to limb and set him on fire…" He had a mad glint in his eye, telling Emmett that he was serious and he would try to go through with his threat.

"Is that a threat, little boy?" Emmett's eyes had an amused glint in them as he glanced at Harry.

A slow smirk came to Harry's face, something that Severus had taught him, and raised his eyebrows daringly at Emmett.

"No, that's a promise…" And with that he stood from his seat, Emmett following, and walked towards the door.

"Don't let the door hit your ass on your way out." And with that, Harry slammed the door and locked it up. It was useless but he felt safer when he did that.

Harry had watched the television for four hours straight until his dad got home.

He had been lying on the couch watching 'NCIS' when he heard the front door creek open, as usual, and light footsteps. He swung up off the couch with his pepper spray in one hand and remote in the other hand, ready for anything.

He put the weapons down when he saw that it was his dad and not Emmett Cullen. His dad chuckled at the sight of his feminine looking son holding a pink can that he knew was filled with pepper spray. The pink bottle had been the cheapest one at the store, and Harry, not being one to spend a lot of money bought it instead a different coloured one.

He wasn't all that surprised when his petite son came flying at him and gave him a suffocating hug. His thin, stick like legs were wrapped around his waist and skinny arms were wrapped around his neck. His son was thinner and lighter then even his daughter and that forever annoyed both Bella and Harry.

He placed a kiss at the top of Harry's head before he went to the couch and sat down with his son snuggled into his side.

His son really was a lovable little boy (Harry would always be his little boy) and he proved that more and more every day.

"So… why did you have your bottle of pepper spray and remote in your hands when I walked in? Were you expecting anyone to come in?"

Charlie was always worried about his little son when it came to safety. His little boy was such a trouble maker, or as Harry always says 'Trouble finds me'.

"I had an unexpected and unpleasant visit with someone earlier today." His son's voice was quiet and soft like always.

"And who was it?" Charlie's voice was stern and not just a little bit worried, going on freaked out.

"You won't like it daddy… it was Emmett Cullen." Harry's voice got quieter at the end of the sentence.

"WHAT WAS THAT FUCKER DOING HERE!?" Charlie yelled so loud that it made Harry jump off the couch in shock.

* * *

**Hey I know that this chapter is not long at all but I wanted to get something on the web for all you wonderful readers! 3 **

**I will be updating more quickly and longer chapters after this week is over. My school is out for Winter break. **

**Oh by the way I edited chapter two, but only a little bit so if you want to know what I changed… GREAT! **

**You guys might be thinking that Harry was acting really childish for a guy his age, but I know a guy who was abused and then adopted by his father and that is how he acts most of the time. I know you might be thinking… wow what a sissy… but if you know someone who used to be abused then you understand. If you think Harry should be more 'Manly' then leave a review. I for one love an innocent and very cute Harry, but I know there is a line between innocent and cute and acting like a two year old. **


	4. Fights and Arguments lead to Italy

**Warning: This is Slash. If you don't like it, then you should click the back button and go read another story. Also this is a crossover. Harry Potter people aren't magical. James and Lily are dead. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. But I think I can stick to writing fanfic about them. **

**Oh also, this chapter is kind of dramatic in some parts and sad and happy in others.**

_

* * *

_"_WHAT WAS THAT FUCKER DOING HERE!?" Charlie yelled so loud that it made Harry jump off the couch in shock._

Harry looked at his dad with wide eyes, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. His dad was a fairly calm person, unless it had something to do with him or Bella.

Charlie's eyes had a murderous glint in them, a vain popping out of his forehead, and his hands were clenched so tightly in fists that his knuckles were white. He seemed to be trying to get his breathing under control… it was not working.

Harry took a timid step forward, afraid of how his dad reacted, and put one of his hands on his dads' chest. He pushed softly, so soft that it could barely be called a push, and helped his dad sit back down onto the age worn couch.

"It was not Edward, dad. It was his older brother, Emmett, and I understand why you are angry. They abandoned Bella, leaving her in a depressed state, without even saying goodbye. But Emmett told me that the whole family is also depressed." Harry's tone was gentle, his eyes soft with understanding for his dad, and he tried to slip a small smile onto his face for his dad.

"They were depressed? They were the damn people who left, not the ones' who were abandoned. They should bee ashamed about what they did, not depressed. They weren't the ones who were left." Charlie was so angry that he repeated himself and he had hopped back up, pacing back and forth.

"Dad can you please sit down and calm yourself? Emmett, even though I still am pissed at him and his family, told me that he, Jasper, and Alice came back to Forks to check on Bella until a few months ago. I can tell that they really do care for Bella. It was probably all a mistake, dad."

Charlie stared at his son in disbelief. He was actually standing up for that good for nothing family? Why would he do that?

"Are you standing up for that family?" His tone was angry, and this time it was directed at Harry himself.

Harry seemed to shrink down into himself, taking a few steps back, with eyes glittering with sadness.

"No, but I am saying that maybe they didn't have a choice. They may have left but they didn't want to, dad! Emmett told me so!" Harry seemed to regret his words as Charlie turned towards him.

"And you believe him? How can you give out your trust so blindly?" Charlie's words oozed anger and disbelief.

Harry's eyes welled with tears and his face turned an ashen white color. He stumbled backwards a few steps, and wrapped his arms around his stomach in a protective manner.

"You know… when you and Rene first took me home and told me that I would be your son and you would love me forever, I didn't believe you, much less trust you. It took me almost two years to actually trust you when you said you loved me. I started to trust you when you comforted me after a nightmare about my uncle and slept in my room for two weeks straight until I could sleep without having a nightmare."

"So you may think I give away my trust blindly, but I don't. It takes me forever to give people my trust. I don't meet someone and tell them my darkest secrets, Charlie! If it took me two years to believe YOU than can you imagine how long it would take to trust someone I barely know?" Charlie could tell that Harry was deeply hurt by what he said when his son called him Charlie. Harry hadn't called him by his first name since his first year and a half at the house.

Harry's bright green eyes glittered with sadness and vulnerability, making Charlie wince at the despair he caused.

"Harry, I…" He was cut off by a softly crying Harry. Harry's small delicate hands were white with tension as he hugged himself around his small middle. He looked younger beyond his years, and not because of his size.

Charlie had not seen Harry react so badly since he was a young child. He had always been the calm and quiet child who didn't talk more than a few sentences a day. And looking at his little boy, who was having an emotional break down, shocked him to the core.

"I don't trust the Cullen's dad, how can I when I've only met one of them? But I do believe in trusting my gut, and my gut says that the Cullen's are being sincere. When I was younger I used to sit for hours just studying people and picking up their habits. And I did that so could make sure I could trust them." His words were barely heard through the sobs and the banging of the door as he ran out of the house, leaving behind a shocked and softly crying Charlie.

Harry ran all the way to the Res before he collapsed against the boulders near the Black's house, crying softly. He hugged his legs to his chest, and placed his head against them. His shoulders shook with suppressed sobs as he tried to calm down.

He could hear the footsteps running towards him after ten minutes of sitting against the boulders. The heavy footsteps were like music to Harry's ears, and the deep baritone of Jacob's voice was an answered prayer.

"Harry, you have to calm down. Take deep breaths and calm yourself. Harry, please, you have to even out your breathing before you start hyperventilating." Harry heard Jacob's voice speak to him sternly.

Harry took a few deep breaths to calm his self, but he only ended up choking himself on the air he tried to breathe in. He counted to twenty slowly like Sev and Remus told him to when he had trouble breathing, and thankfully it helped.

Folding his hands into small fists, he rubbed his eyes, making it a little bit easier to see. Things were still blurry since he didn't put his contacts in his eyes when he was at home, but he could make out the forms of Jacob and Billy.

Jacob's huge frame was blurred but Harry could make out the worried look on his little brothers' face. He reached out a small hand, paling in comparison to Jacob's dark skin (Literally), and ran his finger tips over the worried lines that married his friends' face.

"Good, okay Harry can you look at me, please?" Billy Black's voice sounded like Jacob's but with a fatherly concern for Harry.

Harry lifted his head slowly, realizing that he had a pounding headache. He could feel the headache under his eyes, the worst place to get a headache (At least, that's what Harry thought). His eyes felt gritty from crying and he knew that they were swollen and red. His face probably had red splotches everywhere and his hair was a tangled mess.

"Can you tell me what happened to make you react like this, Harry?" Billy was always concerned about the small teenager. He was so frail looking compared to everyone else he hung out with.

Harry sniffled and sniffled some more, and coughed a lung hacking couch before he could even begin to talk about what happened.

"My dad and I got into a huge fight over something really stupid… well not stupid per se. Emmett Cullen came back into town today."

He heard Jacob growl and Billy mutter under their breath, before gravity left him and he was being thrown upwards and caught in Jacob's arms. He glared at Jacob before settling down into the too warm arms, used to the behavior of the overprotective teenager.

Jacob and Billy took Harry back to their house and sat him down at the kitchen table with a mug of tea. Harry had gotten used to drinking tea when he lived in England during the school year. Also, Sev never let him drink anything besides water and tea, so he would stay healthy. Harry just says it is because Sev doesn't want to deal with an over hyper Harry.

As Harry slowly sipped his tea, Jacob and Billy had a conversation with their eyes. When the conversation ended Billy nodded and slowly wheeled out of the kitchen and into the living room with his phone in his hand, planning on calling Charlie.

Harry was so caught up in staring at the tea in his hands and ignoring everything around him, that he did not notice Billy leaving or hear the argument going on in the next room over.

Jacob finally had enough of the silence and started a conversation with Harry.

"So… are you going to tell me what your dad said that made you so upset?" The concerned tone of Jacob's voice made Harry's head snap up.

He tried to smile his best smile (Otherwise known as his 100-watt smile), but it only came out as a grimace.

"He asked me how I can give out my trust so blindly… I don't give out my trust blindly, do I? I mean I try not too, especially because of what happened to me when I was younger. Did I give you my trust really quickly after I first met you? Why aren't you answering me, damn it?" His voice was slightly hysterical by the time he was done.

"Well maybe because you haven't given me time to answer you. To begin with, no I don't think you give out your trust blindly. And I know why you don't give out your trust quickly. It took you a little while to give me your trust… but not too long. And now I have answered you so calm down." He chuckled at the end of his answer, making Harry smile.

Harry stood up and gently hugged Jacob around the shoulders…

"Thanks little brother," Making Jacob smile softly up at the petite man.

The two teenagers sat like that for ten minutes, in total silence before Billy came back into the room. He had a frown a face and the phone clutched in his hand tightly.

"Harry, Charlie says he is going out fishing with Harry Clearwater and that if you want to go home that the door is open." He didn't say much, but his eyes showed that he was concerned for not only Harry but Charlie too.

Harry nodded his head slightly and stood up. Jacob stood up with him also and looked down at his dad with a thankful smile. Harry hugged Billy before dragging Jacob back to the car, well it was a piece of junk really, but Jacob called it a car.

When they got back to Harry's house, Harry was huddled closely near Jacob for warmth, since the weather was freezing and the car had no heating.

The two of them just sat in the car for a long time before Jacob reacted. His head snapped up and he let out a feral growl. Harry turned incredulous eyes toward Jacob, asking 'WHAT THE HELL' with his eyes.

"Vampire," He growled low in his throat.

Harry stiffened… The Cullen's… which meant Emmett… great…

Jacob locked the car door, stopping Harry from getting out of the car. Harry looked him incredulously, wondering why he locked them in the car.

"It is only Emmett… you do not have to worry. He doesn't seem that bad." Harry said, making Jacob clench his teeth.

Harry flicked open the lock and stepped out. He didn't care what Jacob said right at the moment. He closed the door softly, not wanting to break the fragile looking door.

Before he could walk away Jacob grabbed his arm tightly, but not tight enough to leave a bruise. He whipped around, glaring lightly at Jacob.

"What if it isn't Emmett? I cannot protect you on their land. It could start a war between the bloodsucker and the pack. Don't cross that line." His voice was firm yet gentle, making Harry smile gently.

"Then don't draw one. Ok… look I am going into my house and I am going to talk to Emmett." And with that Harry ripped his arm out of Jacob's and defiantly walked up the stairs to his house.

Harry gasped as a large muscled arm pulled him in through the door. He squeaked as he looked up and saw Emmett's face looking down at him with big eyes.

He dragged Harry into the kitchen quickly, not seeing Jacob glare at him from outside.

He let go of Harry's arm and paced the kitchen wildly, muttering to himself. Harry looked on with wide eyes, not understanding what was going on.

"Calm down, and tell me what is going on!" He had stood up and pushed his hand against Emmett's muscled chest. He tapped his pointer finger against the muscled chest again in shock. Damn, Emmett Cullen was sex on legs. As soon as he had that thought he stopped poking him and turned bright red.

"Sorry," He muttered, staring down at his still bare feet.

"Hey, it's fine. Anyway… Rosalie, my ex-wife, told Edward that Bella (Which we now know was you), jumped off a cliff. And he thought she killed herself because of him and he went to Italy." He talked so fast that Harry could barely understand what was just said.

"Ok, but you did tell them that it was really me, right? And not Bella, right? And what is in Italy. " Harry asked.

"Of course I did, but it was too late! And in Italy is the Volturi, who are the law makers of the Vampire population. He is going there to ask for death! And we can't get in touch with him. We have to go and stop him."

Harry did not look convinced. He actually shrugged and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Bella would be upset if Edward died right? And you don't want Bella to be upset again, do you?" Harry glared at him, while pouting to himself. That was low.

"That is low, very low." He growled under his breath, knowing that Emmett could hear it.

Emmett wrapped an arm around his shoulder and gave him a sad look. He widened his eyes and pouted his lips, leaning his head against Harry's tiny shoulder.

Harry sighed deeply, knowing how far Emmett would go for his younger brother, since he would do the same for Bella.

"What does that sigh mean, huh? Does that mean yes? Please, Harry baby, please say yes." Emmett was ready to get down on his knees and beg.

"Fine…" Harry breathed, scrunching up his nose.

Emmett turned big eyes toward Harry. "Really?" He asked and tightened his arms around his shoulders.

"I guess I am going to Italy." As soon as he said that he felt cold lips press to his cheek. His eyes widened at the contact.

Before they could even begin to walk away a dark brown blur ran into the room at top speed.

"Not without me, big brother." Jacob was standing in front of them defiantly.


	5. I don't have boobs either

**Warning: This is Slash. If you don't like it, then you should click the back button and go read another story. Also this is a crossover. Harry Potter people aren't magical. James and Lily are dead. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. But I think I can stick to writing fanfic about them. **

_

* * *

_"_Not without me, big brother." Jacob was standing in front of them defiantly_.

The drive to the airport was, to put mildly, awkward (At least in Harry's point of view). And when the term awkward comes to play, he means cutting the tension with a knife and the tension still being there. Emmett and Harry were sitting in the front seats, while Jacob was sitting sideways in the backseat so he could somewhat fit into the car.

Emmett kept on looking into the mirror and glaring at Jacob, thinking that Harry couldn't see the glaring contest. Jacob glared right back, with hate swirling in the depths of his dark brown eyes. He didn't hate the Cullen's, he didn't hate anyone (with the exception of the Dursley's), but he did strongly disliked them.

First Edward Cullen came in and stole Bella, his first crush, and now the big one was stealing away his older brother. Life was not fair. Someone up in heaven had it out for him, he just knew it. It was probably his dead pets; he never was good with animals (Ironic, right?).

Harry rested against the soft seat, easily able to pull his legs up under him and close his eyes and sleep. But he had to stay up so he could watch Emmett and Jacob. He was actually ready for Emmett to turn around and lunge at Jacob, but he didn't say so aloud.

Harry could see the way that Emmett's jaw clenched when he looked at Jacob through the mirror, and the way Jacob and he glared at each other. They thought that he wasn't aware of the stupid glaring contest, but he was. And he expected it, too. He just hoped that they got to the damn airport soon.

They got to the airport fifteen minutes later, thanks to Emmett's speeding. Jacob jumped out of the car and helped Harry get down while Emmett grabbed the small backpack Harry had quickly packed. It had four toothbrushes, toothpaste, Harry's contact case and solution, some snack foods, money, passports, and a pair of pajamas and extra clothes for Harry. Harry had glared at them and specifically said, "You two may be magical creatures, but I am human. And I will not wear the same damn outfit two days in a row. So get the fuck over it!" They left it at that, not wanting to piss off Harry.

They charged through the airport, pushing many people out of their way, and quickly bought their tickets. Emmett was disappointed in the seating arrangement though. Harry was seat 36, Jacob was 37 and Emmett was seat 34. Emmett was in the row behind Jacob and Harry. He had wanted to sit next to Harry, but the stupid mutt had gotten that number printed on his ticket.

Harry had taken his iPod out and turned one of the episodes of 'NCIS' he had downloaded onto his iPod Touch. He had managed to watch two and half episodes of his favorite show, when he noticed that Emmett was watching over his shoulder.

He pressed pause on his iPod, took his headphones off and turned around sharply.

"It is kind of disconcerting when you look over my shoulder, you know? And not because it's just a creepy thing to do," He lowered his voice. "But you are a vampire and I don't feel comfortable with you breathing down my NECK! You know, where vampires usually bite people? That is what I find really fucking creepy."

Instead of being insulted, like Harry thought he would, Emmett chuckled. Well, technically if it was a chuckle it was a pretty damn loud one. He had a shit eating grin on his face, and his topaz colored eyes were sparkling with something that Harry couldn't name.

"But your neck looks so delicious, just like the rest of you. I just want to eat you up!" Emmett's voice was soft and rough, with a hint of a growl below the surface. His voice was like pure seduction, making Harry's cheeks warm up.

Emmett smirked as he noticed Harry's cheeks turn a delicious shade of red. It really was fun to rile Harry up, if only just to see that color on his cheeks. Harry glowered, angry at himself for blushing. He had to do something to make Emmett embarrassed. He had to be embarrassed enough for Harry to know, since Emmett couldn't blush.

Harry smirked to himself and got out of his seat quietly, stepping over Jacob's huge feet all the while and plopped himself down in Emmett's lap. He wrapped his thin arms around Emmett's neck and straddled his thighs.

"What part of me do you want to eat, Emmett?" His voice was low and rough, with a soft growl added to it. He wiggled his eyebrows at the shell shocked vampire, and kissed him on the corner of his lips.

He kissed Emmett's neck and winked at Emmett's shocked face before going back to his own seat.

Emmett was left staring ahead, shocked, with a hard on.

They finally got to Italy a few hours later and quickly ran off the plane.

After the episode on the plane with Harry giving Emmett a hard on without knowing it, Harry went back to watching 'NCIS' and laying against Jacob.

He felt proud of the way he handled the situation with Emmett, he was never that straight forward. Something about Emmett made Harry more outgoing and daring then he had ever been.

They had to highjack a yellow Porsche 911 at the airport, but with the way Emmett drove Harry doubted that anyone would have a chance to miss the car. Emmett drove over 110 mph, scaring Harry into seating himself practically on top of Jacob to feel safe.

He gripped onto Jacob's biceps for dear life and closed his eyes tightly, wishing he was anywhere but where he was then.

Emmett abruptly stopped the car when a police officer yelled at them to stop. Emmett abruptly turned to Harry and told him to run and go to the clock tower, before 12 o'clock. Jacob opened the door quickly and let Harry out, allowing Harry to run.

Harry ran forward with a burst of speed, thanking God that he had gotten good at running over the years.

He sped through the crowds of people, who were dressed in red cloaks, and pushed passed a group of older men and woman, before he spotted Edward.

Edward had just started down the hallway towards the front door, all the while pulling off his shirt to show off a pale chest with hair and no muscle (Harry wondered what Bella saw in him). He was not attractive, in his opinion, and paled in comparison to Emmett and Jacob (Especially Emmett).

Harry shook the thoughts out of his head and ran forward, around the fountain and bounded towards Edward, before he could make the worst damn mistake of his immortal life. He jumped at the pale figure and efficiently covered all of Edward's bare skin. He pushed on the vampire's chest, urging him to walk backwards.

Edward felt a warm body collide with his, right before he exposed himself.

The person (Human) smelt like Bella, so instinctively he wrapped his arms around the person tightly. But he was surprised when he was not attracted to her blood, like he always was.

He was going to say something when he heard a thought, _"I just hope Harry finds Edward before he exposes himself to the humans. Come on why is the mutt being so damn slow. Catch up already." _

He almost dropped the human in shock when he heard that it was not his Bella. It was someone with the name Harry. He smelt exactly like his Bella, but it was not her. He growled softly and backed into the hallway, with the small human still attached to him.

Once he was in the hallway, he gently put the human down, and got a good look at him.

The boy was pale with rosy cheeks, a small nose, pouty lips, bright green eyes, and dark brown wavy hair that was longer then Bella's. He was petite, maybe three inches shorter then Bella, and skinny. He was wearing skin tight black skinny jeans with a form fitting emerald green pullover. He wore black Chuck Taylor's on his feet and had his hands clasped together in front of him.

"Who are you? Why are you here? And why do you smell like Bella?" Edward all but growled at the petite looking human.

"I am Harry Swan, Bella's older brother. I am here to save your sorry ass, even though I don't know why. And I smell like Bella because we are siblings (But not by blood)." Harry explained.

Edward nodded, as if he understood why the small human was trying to save him. But his thoughts were stopped when two male vampires walked into the room.

"Aro would like to see you, Edward." The taller, brown haired vampire said.

Edward nodded his head slightly, and turned towards Harry.

"Go outside and enjoy the festival." Edward told Harry gently, sensing that Harry was scared.

"The boy comes with us," Felix, the brown haired vampire said.

Edward growled lowly in his throat and glared darkly at the two red eyed vampires.

"You can go to hell," His voice was menacing and he pushed Harry behind him for some protection.

Felix and the blonde haired vampire stepped forward angrily, but pulled back when the door burst open and two huge figures plowed in.

"Come on guys, it's a festival, you wouldn't want to make a scene." Emmett's deep baritone voice chimed in, as he pushed down the hood of his sweatshirt. Jacob stepped towards the red eyed vampires menacingly and growled loudly.

The vampires looked as if someone put a bag of crap in front of their noses.

"Werewolf," The blonde vampire growled, "How dare you come to the Volturi." He tried to run at Jacob, but stopped when a blonde haired girl walked into the room.

"Enough," She growled. And they could hear Edward whisper, "Jane."

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long," She glared at everyone, before swiftly turning around and walking towards a big wooded door.

"Just do what she says, please." Emmett whispered to Harry, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He got strange looks from the Volturi members and Edward, but he ignored them.

They all slowly walked towards the door and when it opened Harry was faced with three imposing vampires. Two of them brunettes and one of them was blonde haired. One of the brunettes was standing in the middle with his hands behind his back.

"Ah, Edward Cullen and guests, welcome to my home." The man's voice had a heavy accent and barely hidden glee behind it.

Harry stared at the man with barely hidden curiosity. The man was in no way good looking, well at least in his opinion, but he had a sense of darkness around him. And he looked tame, considering he was around a human and werewolf.

"Aro, it is always a pleasure to see you. But I will not need your assistance as it seems that Bella is well and healthy." Edward's voice was calm and his stare was dark and unwavering.

Aro and the other two vampires leaned forward in curiosity.

"Edward, this is not Bella. How can you be sure that Bella is indeed alive?" His question seemed innocent enough, but the look on his face was of anger.

"Well I should hope I am not Bella. I have a dick and I plan on keeping it. I don't have boobs either," Harry said sarcastically, but very quietly. "I am Bella's older brother, Harry."

Jacob had to hold in a snicker as Harry talked to Aro as if he was an old friend. And when he said, "I have a dick and plan on keeping it." He outright laughed.

He fell to the floor in tears, gaining the attention of the entire room, and getting incredulous looks from Harry.

Ignoring the laughing man, Aro went on.

"Well then, Harry, do you have the same gift that Bella does? Can Edward not hear your thoughts?" That gained the attention of everyone.

Edward turned towards Harry and tried to read his thoughts and came up with nothing at all. Harry was as blank as Bella was. Edward jerked back in surprise.

"That is just what I thought would happen. May I?" He put out his hand and looked at Edward.

Edward looked at the hand, then back at Emmett and Harry. He shrugged and looked at Aro.

"It is not my decision, it is Harry's." He got a small smile from Harry, but paid no heed as he kept his eyes on Aro.

"Right," Aro said, nodding his head. "Harry would you allow me to see if I am able to read your mind?"

Harry nodded and stepped forward, reaching out one of his delicate hands in Aro's direction. Aro took the delicate hand gently and put them in between his.

After a few minutes a strange looking smile came over his lips. He nodded his head, more to himself then to the others, and let go of the small hand.

"Interesting, I cannot hear a thing." He murmured, "I wonder if other powers work on him. Jane!" He called towards Jane, and she stepped forward.

Emmett's topaz eyes narrowed and jumped in front of Harry, along with Jacob.

Jacob didn't know what would happen, but he knew nothing good would come from the small vampire as he saw Emmett jump in front of Harry. So he joined in, forming a protective barrier in front of Harry.

A blinding white pain came as soon as he stood in front of Harry and both werewolf and vampire fell to the ground, much to Harry's distress. He fell to the ground in between them and tried to keep them calm, but nothing worked.

"Stop, please just stop what you are doing! I will take whatever Jane is giving, if you just STOP!" Harry's normally soft voice was loud and pitchy, making the vampires wince at the sheer volume of his voice.

Aro raised a hand and Jane looked away from the two men on the floor. Once she looked away Jacob and Emmett both stopped writhing on the floor in pain and laid there, still and unmoving, but still breathing (In Jacob's case).

Jane looked at Harry with bright red eyes, glaring into his soul with hatred and darkness. She stared at him for a minute before he started wondering when she would hurt him like she hurt Emmett and Jacob.

Harry was shocked out of his stupor when Aro started clapping and laughing. Jane snapped her head towards Aro and was shaking with fury.

Harry turned towards Edward and the now upright Emmett and Jacob and raised his eyebrow in question. He was confused, that was an understatement.

"So was that supposed to hurt or something?" He asked, innocently.

But to Jane his question was not even close to innocent, it was as if he was mocking her. She lunged forward at Harry's now frozen form, only to collide into a wolf that was taller then Harry himself. She backed up quickly, trying not to show she was scared, but failed. Edward and Emmett covered any open areas around Harry for protection.

Emmett pulled Harry's form towards his body and tucked him into his side protectively.

"May we leave now, Aro?" Edward asked, wanting to leave so he could go see his Bella.

"I am sorry, but no. You see, we have a problem. There are now two humans that know our secret, and that is not allowed. They will have to be changed." He stated matter of fact-ly.

Both Edward and Emmett growled, but Harry shook his head at them.

"Does it have to be now? My baby sister is finishing high school this year. I would like for her to be able to go to college after she is turned and I will be turned after my sister because of college. But I promise we will be changed. We will not stay human for more then a few years. Please that is all I am asking." Harry turned his big green puppy dog eyes toward Aro and pouted his lips a little bit.

Aro looked as if he was considering it, but his two henchmen Marcus and Caius, disagreed and glared angrily at the delicate looking human.

"If I agree with these terms, they have to be followed. We will be checking up on you sometime in the following years." Aro said defiantly. "Goodbye, my friends."

Demetri and Felix lead them out, but not before Harry heard the scream of humans coming from the room he was just in.

He shuddered and leaned in closer to Emmett's side. He didn't care if Emmett was freezing, he felt like he was burning up.

Emmett and Harry chose to sit in the back, and Edward and Jacob sat in the front of a different car this time. Since there was one more person they needed more room. They high jacked a jeep that looked exactly like Emmetts' jeep, except older.

Harry sat up quickly, an hour into the drive.

"How far away is Scotland from here?" Edward, Emmett and Jacob gave him incredulous looks.

Emmett however answered him.

"It isn't that long of a flight. Why?" He was still confused about the whole day, and it had yet to catch up to him.

"I want to visit some family. Can we go, please?"

And who can deny Harry's puppy dog eyes?


	6. How Ya doin?

_And who can deny Harry's puppy dog eyes?_

Apparently neither Jacob nor Emmett can deny Harry when he uses his puppy dog eyes. They had both caved five minutes later, but only after Harry stared them down, without blinking.

So now they were at an airport, with Harry bouncing excitedly around the three tall men. Both Jacob and Emmett smiled down at him, but Edward just rolled his eyes and went back to reading the thoughts of the people around them. He didn't see what Emmett saw in the human. He was like an over excited kid, who had too much energy. Bella was nothing like this human. She was calm, mature, and beautiful (to him of course). She did not act she was high every five damn minutes, and she also didn't use stupid methods t get people to say yes. But he wouldn't say anything about the human because Emmett (for some reason) liked him. But it didn't mean he couldn't dislike the kid behind everyone's backs.

Harry was feeling ecstatic! He was going to Scotland, where he knew Severus and Albus were. Also, the rest of his dysfunctional family lived there. He couldn't wait to Sev, who was like another father to him, and wanted nothing more then to call him up and ruin the whole surprise. But he refrained from doing so, because he liked surprises. He missed Theo, Draco, and Blaise. He also missed his only friend who was in Gryffindor, Neville. Neville was shy and sweet, kind of like Harry. He never talked to people unless he was really good friends with them, and he tended to shy away from attention. Draco was the complete opposite of Neville. Draco grew up with a silver spoon in his mouth, while Neville grew up with his grandmother who always compared him to his dad. Both Theo and Blaise grew up like Draco, but they were more down to earth.

Emmett smiled down at the tiny human who was bouncing around them as if he drank seven cups of caffeinated coffee. He looked adorable, jumping around with his hair flying everywhere. He had a bright smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye that could possibly light up the whole room. He had managed to say 'Thank you' over fifty times in one minute. This was quite a feat for the human who actually had to breathe. Harry was so thankful that he had even kissed Emmett on the cheek. He didn't even care that Harry kissed Jacob on the cheek too. He felt happy that the small human had even kissed him, even though it was only on the cheek. Life was great!

Jacob kept chuckling at the sight of his 'Big brother', as he ran around in circles like an overexcited puppy. He had seen the way the biggest Cullen had looked at Harry, and went into protective mode very quickly. He was on guard, ready to jump the big one, in case it was needed. He didn't look at Harry like Edward looked at Bella. As if he was food. He actually liked the biggest Cullen more then the mind reader. This was odd, because he usually hated all the Cullen's'. With the exception of Rosalie (surprised huh?) because she didn't like that Bella and Edward were together. And even though he was over Bella (surprised you again, didn't he?) she was still his friend. And he hoped that she did not take Cullen (mind reader) back.

"Flight 234 to Scotland is now boarding!" A loud, screechy female voice said over the PA system.

Harry grabbed both Emmett's and Jacob's hands and tried to pull them toward the gate. He didn't care that in reality he was not really pulling them. They were just too HUGE!!

He checked his ticket and then the other threes tickets. He was seat 18, Jacob was seat 20, Emmett was 19 and Edward was 24. He thought about the strange seat arrangements as they began setting down their stuff and settling down into the uncomfortable chairs. He was on the isle, with Emmett in the middle and Jacob sitting by the window. Edward sat two rows in front of them, with some old lady who kept talking to him about her seventeen grandkids.

Emmett had to stifle his laughter, but he knew that Edward heard him; by the way he turned around and glared. Harry had caught on with what was going on and giggled quietly to his self.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see that Jacob was smirking. He couldn't help but to smile at his bigger 'younger brother'. He knew that Jacob hated Edward (Harry did too), but Bella (for some odd reason) was happy with him. And Harry would keep his opinion to his self, because he didn't want to upset his sister.

They landed in Scotland four hours later. Harry had fallen asleep half way through the plane ride, and was now walking through the airport half asleep. He would not allow anyone to carry him ('I'm not a girl', he said), and was now stubbornly making his way through the crowds of people loitering around the airport.

They rented a car for two days, and began to drive along the busy streets. They were listening to Harry sleepily tell them how to get to Hogwarts. Edward and Emmett were confused as to where they were going, but Jacob was not. He knew all about Severus and Harry's other family in Scotland/London. He knew that Severus was a teacher at Hogwarts, and how he was a father to Harry. Harry had talked about him so much in the beginning that Jacob actually thought he (Severus) was Harry's boyfriend. He was quickly corrected though.

They stopped in front of the front gate, and paused as the two vampires looked at the castle in shock. Harry got out of the car, punched in the code for the gate, and quickly got back in.

Edward pulled into a parking space between a black motorcycle and a Jeep. Harry said that the motorcycle was his Uncle Sirius' and the Jeep was his Uncle Remus'. Across from them was what looked to be a hippy van, painted in bright colors? Harry said that was the Headmasters' car. And next to that were a black Mustang and a small white Acura. Severus owned the Mustang and McGonagall owned the Acura.

Harry jumped out of the car excitedly and grabbed his backpack out of the trunk. He was glad that he had clothes in Severus' guest room, because he was not wearing the outfit in his backpack more then once. He was stubborn like that.

Harry was sure that they could find clothes for the other three teenagers somewhere. Possibly Blaise cause he was hugely muscled as well. He was probably the biggest out of the five best friends (Neville, Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Harry).

He ran to the front door of the castle and banged on the door continuously until a very pissed off man came to the door.

"Hey Mr. Filtch! Good to see yah!" Harry practically sang as he walked in the front door and towards the Great Hall.

Nobody really questioned his surprise visits, but mostly because they were never really surprises. He always managed to spill to somebody.

Mr. Filtch managed a small grimace (His try of a smile), but only because Harry was the only one that was nice to him. In fact, Harry was nice to everyone, but Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were right prats!

The other three followed Harry quickly, not wanting to get lost in massive castle. They stopped short when they saw three men surrounding Harry. The tallest one had black shoulder length hair that looked slightly greasy, but not enough to be totally noticeable, black eyes, and a roman nose. He wore all black, except for the green piece of ribbon he had tied around his wrist.

The next man was almost as tall as the first. He had curly black hair, deep blue eyes, and was wearing blue jeans and a maroon and gold t-shirt. He was definitely a good looking man. He also had a green piece of ribbon tied around his wrist.

The last man was the shortest and skinniest of them all. He had graying brown hair that curled slightly behind his ears and glowing gold eyes. He was tan, which was saying something because the other two were deathly pale, and stood only five inches above Harry. He, too, had the piece of ribbon around his wrist.

They all had a death grip on the boy, mostly the one who was dressed in all black. Harry had his face buried in the second guys chest, and his hand clasping the third mans' shirt. He looked like a kid who was surrounded by his parents.

"What are you doing here, green eyes?" The second man asked Harry.

"I had a fight with my dad and I had to get away, Sirius." Harry whispered, but the three (with their awesome super hearing) heard him.

"And who are these three young men, Harry?" The shortest man asked his voice quiet yet caring.

"The big, pale one is Emmett. The big, tan one is Jacob. And the shortest, pale, ugly-haired one is Edward." Harry said, and could hear Emmett snorting along with Jacob and Edward growling angrily.

The tallest man snorted and muttered something about, "Incorrigible brat," all while messing Harry's hair up. His voice was a deep baritone that ran down your spine, making you shiver.

"Thanks, Sev! I love you too!" Harry playfully said. He then continued to pull Severus' hair and practically bury himself into the warm body. He was exhausted, and rightfully so.

He felt someone pick him up, like they would hold a child, and begin to walk. Severus, who was the one carrying Harry, signaled the three young men to follow him.

They did, not wanting to anger the man, and quickly caught up with them.

They arrived at a big wooden door, and while Severus fished his keys out of his pocket, he handed Harry to Emmett. He then continued to unlock the door, take Harry back into his arms and walk into his bed chambers.

"You three can decide which room you want. There are two guest bedrooms, two in one room and one in the other." He ordered, pointing to two doors down the hall from his own.

"What about Harry? Where will he sleep?" Emmett asked, curiously.

Severus had to refrain from sneering at the boy, and only because he was Harry's friend.

"He will be sleeping in my room, since I am renovating his room this summer and nothing is in there as of now. When you are done getting situated meet me back in the living room."

With that said, Severus turned around swiftly and closed the door to his room. He laid Harry down on his king sized bed and carefully began to take Harry's day clothes off the tiny body. He was careful not to wake Harry up, and slipped one of his own pajama shirts over the petite boy. The shirt was too big and went down to below his knees, but it would keep him warm.

He carefully tucked Harry into the bed, kissed his cheek and then his forehead, before heading back into the living room.

As he walked into the living room he saw Jacob (the tan one, right?) and Edward (ugly-haired kid) glaring at each other. Just like he, Remus and Sirius used to do.

His summer was about to get more interesting then it already had been, Severus noted to himself.


	7. Lots and lots of Flashbacks via Severus

**Warning: This is Slash. If you don't like it, then you should click the back button and go read another story. Also this is a crossover. Harry Potter people aren't magical. James and Lily are dead. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. But I think I can stick to writing fanfic about them. **

**DO YOU GUYS WANT TO KNOW WHO WON????**

**Neville and someone from the pack (straight, gay or bi? Do you want a threesome?)**

**Blaise and Theo**

**Jacob and Draco**

**Ok… hope you guys are happy!!!! **

**Severus and Charlie will be explained in this chapter…**

By the way… this will mostly be Severus's view on things… just not in first person.

**

* * *

**_His summer was about to get more interesting then it already had been, Severus noted to himself.\_

Severus was correct in his assumption. He woke up the next morning to excited chatter going on in his living room, and could not get back to sleep. Instead of feeling Harry cuddled up next to him, like he usually was, Severus felt cold, empty sheets. He sat up quickly, looked around the room, and relaxed when he heard Harry's laughter coming from the living room.

He got out of bed, showered, and dressed before heading out into the living room. He was not shocked to see his Godson, Draco. But he was surprised to see Theo and Neville sitting on his tan leather couch. He knew Blaise was in Italy visiting his mother and new stepfather (Not a really big surprise there). Theo was never seen without Blaise by his side. Even when the teens were in their first year (and they were together in a group), Blaise and Theo were always near each other. He remembered when Harry got sick, and was sent to infirmary because it was so bad. They never left his side.

_~~~~~ Flashback~~~~~_

_Severus was running down the hallway with speed that nobody knew he had. The older students were shocked to see their greasy git of a teacher so unprofessional. His hair, rather then down and greasy, was up in a low pony tail and he was wearing black jeans (of course) and a wife beater. He was bare foot and had a worried look on his face as he ran down the hallway._

_He skidded to a stop at the infirmary door, and listened through the crack carefully. When he didn't hear Poppy Pomfrey's voice, he barged right in. He stopped short though as he caught sight of the odd group of children around Harry's bed. _

_Theodore (call me Theo) Knott and Blaise Zabini were sitting in a recliner that looked out of place in the infirmary. Blaise being the bigger of the two was sitting directly in the chair, and Theo who was only a few inches taller then Harry (and almost as skinny) was sitting on his lap comfortably. They were both asleep, snuggled up to each other. Theo had his head tucked under Blaise's neck and Blaise had his arm around Theo's waist. From what Severus had heard, they had been best friends since they were toddlers. It was no wonder that they weren't embarrassed by the seating arrangement. _

_Draco and Neville were sitting on smaller chairs (well smaller then the recliner) on the other side of Harry's bed. They both had their heads lying on the bed near Harry's hand and Neville even had his own chubby hand wrapped around Harry's skinny hand. Draco looked like a mess though. His hair, naturally perfect, was standing up all over the place. His mouth was open and looked as if he was drooling (blackmail material, anyone?). But they all looked as if they were comfortable, which couldn't be easy because those chairs were barely even two star hotel worthy. _

_Harry, though, looked the most at peace. His messy raven hair was splayed out on the pillow, his lips spread into a smile, and all of the worry and nervous lines that usually were on his young face were gone. He was on his side, with his legs pulled up to his chest and one arm around his legs. _

_Severus could hear the snoring coming from Neville and the sniffles coming from Harry's prone form. He couldn't help smiling at the perfect in front of him. _

_He backed up a few paces, took out his cell phone and took a picture of the kids. He knew it was sentimental, but he also knew that Harry would love it. _

_And he, Severus Snape, would do anything to put a smile on Harry's face._

_~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~_

Harry was sitting on the floor, up against the couch, with his knees to his chest. To his right was Draco, who was looking as polished as ever, and to his left was Neville. They were talking to Theo, who was lying on the couch, seemingly swarmed in a big black 'HOGWARTS' sweater, that Severus knew for a fact was Blaise's. He looked upset, but that was not a surprise. Blaise was not with him, and Theo was always at least a little upset when Blaise was not there.

The three boys who came with Harry (although for the life of him, he could not remember their names) were sitting on the three armchairs across from the couch. The dark skinned one, Severus thought his name was Josh or something like that, was staring at Draco. It was quite obvious in fact, and Severus wouldn't be shocked if Draco knew and was basking in the attention of the handsome young man.

Harry's cherubic face light up as he spotted Severus. He jumped up off the floor and walked quickly towards his other father figure.

"Good morning, Sev!" He chirped, and tightly hugged the older man. His head barely rested on Severus's chest, closer to the stomach area.

"Good morning, Harry. When did you boys wake up?" He asked, just now noticing that the clock said 9:13 am.

"Edward and Emmett were the first ones up," Harry stated, amusement evident in his voice. "They woke up at 6:00. Jake and I woke up around 7:40. Did you have a good night sleep?"

"Of course, but I was quite surprised when I did not have a little imp curled around me." Severus stated dryly.

Harry's pale skin turned a rosy red, giving him some well needed color. He worried his lip between his teeth and poked Severus in the arm, hard. Severus glared down at the teen, ignoring the innocent look that Harry wore.

"Does your father know that you are here with your friends?" Severus asked, suddenly.

From the way that Harry wrung his hands together, he knew that Charlie did not.

Severus sighed impatiently, knowing that it was going to be him who called Charlie. He also knew that it was going to be a very awkward conversation between him and his ex.

He remembered when he first met Charlie Swan.

_~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~_

_Severus Snape sat at his desk, waiting for the next parent to come in. It was two quarters into the school year and time for the parent-teacher conference. _

_So far he had been yelled at for making someone's kid cry, and slapped by a severely hormonal pregnant women. All in all it had been going pretty well. _

_Compared to last year, when an old lady with a cane hit him, this year was fairly calm. _

_The man who stepped through the door next was, in Severus's opinion, very good looking. He had dark brown, messy hair that was cut short. He had big brown eyes, light tan skin, and was cleanly shaven. He had a nice built, too. He was probably six foot, only two inches shorter then himself, and as far as Severus could tell, very well muscled. _

_He had a nice smile, Severus noted. His teeth weren't perfectly straight, but they were white and his eyes lit up when he smiled. _

_Severus also noted, very happily, that the man had no wedding ring on his finger. Interesting indeed. _

_Severus, being the gentlemen he was, stood up and offered his hand to the man. The man took Severus's hand and shook it gently. _

"_Thank you for coming tonight. I am Professor Severus Snape. And you are?" Severus asked, using his nicest tone. _

_"I am Charlie Swan. Harry Potter-Swan's father. My son talks a lot about you, Professor." Severus froze. This gorgeous man was Harry's father? Why didn't Harry tell him that his father was this gorgeous. Well, Harry was eleven years old and he doubted that Harry was putting his father on the line for dating._

_"Yes, well, your son is a very good friend of mine. He is a very good student. Please, take a seat." And doing what Severus said, Charlie sat._

_"Harry said he had been doing well in your class. Is this true?" Charlie asked, staring at the man in front of him._

_"That is true. Harry is very good at science. He is one of my top students, and one of my favorites to have in class." Severus said, obviously trying to win brownie points, while also not lying to the man._

_"I thought you taught chemistry?" Charlie asked, looking confused. His nose was scrunched a little bit, as if he was trying to think of what his son had told him at the beginning of the year._

_"I do, but the younger kids start in beginner science and work their way up. Their last two or three years will be chemistry." Severus said in an understanding tone. The system confused a lot of people. _

_The two men had talked for an hour straight before Severus made note of the time. _

_After that, the two men stayed in touch through phone calls and emails. _

_~~~~~End Flash Back~~~~~_

Severus smiled sadly at the memory. He could truthfully say that Charlie Swan had been one of his best friends. He was also the only one that Severus had ever truly loved.

As he listened to the children talk, he thought back on their first kiss.

_~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~_

_Charlie and Severus were sitting on his couch, just sitting quietly. Harry had gone into the room that Severus had made up for him two years ago, in his first year. _

_Lately, Severus had been feeling more then platonic feelings for the other man. And same goes for Charlie. _

_They were both too chicken to do anything about it, so they sat on opposite sides of the couch in an awkward silence. They used to be able to talk about each and every thing very easily. Their friendship had been a comfortable one. They spent holidays together with Harry, Remus and Sirius. They even spent some weekends together, but lately they had been tense. _

_Harry had noticed the change in atmosphere, but knew better then to get involved with other's business. It was one of the many things that he had remembered from the Dursley's._

_Finally, Charlie could take no more of the silence and turned towards Severus. _

_"What is going on, Severus? You have been quiet for a few weeks. We have barely talked." _

_Severus snorted angrily, and glared at the floor. _

_"Don't be a hypocrite Charlie. You have been quiet, too. The silence is hardly my fault." Severus snapped at Charlie not for the first time. _

_Charlie glared back, not backing down, to Severus's chagrin. _

"_Do you want to know my problem, Severus? Is that what you want? Fine…" And with that, Charlie leaned over Severus's prone form._

_He leaned down so that there was barely an inch between his and Severus's lips. He looked into Severus's eyes and noticing the slight spark of allowance, he closed the gap between them._

_He gripped the collar of Severus's shirt, pulled him roughly towards him, and kissed him passionately. It was all teeth and tongue, not gentle at all. Severus's hands wandered down to Charlie's hips and held him where he was. Charlie's tongue probed Severus's mouth, tasting the sweetness that was Severus Snape. _

_After a while, they pulled back from each other, breathing heavily. Severus smiled softly at Charlie and leaned up to give him a peck on the lips. Charlie returned the kiss with a much longer one._

_They had ended falling asleep on the couch, and when they woke up Harry was lying down with them. _

_~~~~~End Flash Back~~~~~_

Severus licked his lips, remembering the feeling of Charlie's lips on his own.

Sighing and shaking his head, he moved into the kitchen to grab the phone.

He dialed the memorized number and waited for Charlie to pick up.

"Charlie, Harry is in England." Severus said as soon as Charlie picked up the phone.

"WHAT!?!?" Charlie yelled, as Severus held the phone away from his ear.

"He and three of his friends are here, sitting in my living room with Theo, Neville, and Draco. They got here last night."

He waited for another yell, but got a soft voice instead.

"Stall them," Charlie said. "I'm coming to England." And with that, all Severus heard was dial tone.


	8. Charlie's on his way

Hey there guys, here is my first chapter for A cute older brother, I hope that you all enjoy it. I am trying to keep it to the same standard as Kat was doing, but it will change a little with my own personal writing style. I will try my best to keep it true though and I would love every ones input as I get my bearings for this story and I hope I do all of those faithful proud.  


* * *

Charlie threw a couple of pairs of jeans and shirts haphazardly into the duffel bag on his bag, his phone at his ear talking to his deputy, "It'll be a couple of days, I'm sure that you can take care of it." Charlie pretty much snapped, hung up the phone and threw it down in the bed and in another move grabbed his bag and wallet and headed out of his room and down to the waiting taxi to head to the airport. _'Bloody teenagers._' He thought as the taxi headed away from his house.  


* * *

Harry looked up at Severus from his wringing hands, "Was he mad?" He asked quietly.

Severus brushed some hair back from his face and sat down next to the teen and pulled him into his side and placed a kiss on Harry's always messy head, "I don't know Harry. Maybe the flight over will calm him down some." He responded.

"Yeah but getting here and seeing me with Edward and Emmett might just make him blow up again and my head will roll." Harry responded, burrowing further into Severus's side.

"What is it that your father doesn't like about these Cullen's?" Severus inquired.

Harry sighed, "Edward, the messy haired one, was dating Bella." He started, "Something happened and he left her, breaking her heart and turning her into a zombie for a while before we shipped her off to Florida for a little sun and fun. So yeah, dad doesn't like them all too much because the whole family took off."

Severus nodded, "Well I can understand that, I would have done the exact same thing should anyone have done the same thing to you."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I can look after myself you know." He responded looking up at the other man.

Severus snorted, "Yes that explains everything that you did while attending here." He drawled and poked Harry's side with a long chemical stained finger.

"Hey I didn't cause those things to happen." Harry protested sitting up, "They just happened and I ended up in the middle of it all."

"Of course young man, now we had best head to the Great Hall for dinner. Albus will be most surprised to see you." Severus said standing up, "Should Lupin and the mutt keep their mouths shut about seeing you."

Harry jumped up, "I doubt it. As much as I love Siri, he does have a big mouth." He laughed and headed into the rest of Severus's rooms and headed for the spare rooms to pick up Emmett, Edward and Jacob, "Hey guys, it's time for dinner, you coming?"

"I am soooo there." Jacob said jumping up from where he was sitting staring at the fire place and grabbed Harry into a hug and decided that he wasn't going to let the older teen go.

"We'll head out and see if we can't find something to eat." Emmett spoke up, "We haven't eaten for awhile." He explained coming over to Harry and ruffling his hair.

"Well okay but don't stick too close to the school okay. We don't want you guys getting caught if it can be helped." Harry responded and Jacob started out of the room, carrying Harry like a sack of potatoes to where Severus was standing.

"Are you ready?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes sir." Harry said with a straight face and a mini salute before bursting into giggles.

Severus sighed and rubbed a hand over his forehead, he could already feel the enormous headache that he was going to end up with by the end of dinner, "Come along." He said and with a twist, that was more like a dancers twirl and headed out of his rooms for the dining hall not bothering to wait for the others. Harry knew the way and could lead them through the twisting castle halls.

Harry looked over at Edward and Emmett, "Now would be the time for you to head off and hunt and we'll see you down here later." He said and kicked his heel into Jacob's shin, "To dinner Jeeves and don't spare the horses… no wait, make that the wolves." He cackled and Jacob threw him over his shoulder and headed in the directions Harry pointed.

"You shouldn't get too attached to the kid." Edward spoke up as they headed out of the castle and sped off into the distance.

"We said the same thing about Bella Eddie, but you didn't listen to us now did you." Emmett responded, "Look, Harry is nothing like Bella, you saw that when he confronted the Volturi on behalf of us."

"He still condemned Bella." Edward snapped.

"No, you condemned Bella but going to the Volturi, Harry gave her a few more years before change where as you gave nothing but instant death." Emmett responded calmly, having raised to his full height and looked down on Edward, "I like him Eddie and he knows about us so I don't have to fear that, but I am going to take it at a snail's pace and leave it up to Harry to pursue." He said and headed off to hunt leaving a surprised, hurt and angered Edward behind.  


* * *

"Harry my boy." Albus cheered throwing his arms up in the air in surprise, gnarled fingers letting go of his cutlery and went flying, a knife landing in front of Professor Sprout, slicing through her pumpkin, flustering the poor dear, and the fork ended up sticking out of the back of McGonagall's ever present and sphincter tight bun, a little bit cabbage dangling from it.

"Hey ya Alby." Harry crowed and raced up to the old, eccentric headmaster and wiggled off of Jacob's shoulder and threw himself at the old man and enveloped him and in a tight hug.

"How have you been Harry?" Albus questioned looking the teen over, making sure that by looking at him he seemed to be healthy.

"I have been great Alby, really." Harry responded softly, yet firmly, "How about you old man? How have you been?"

"I have been well Harry, Minerva and Poppy make sure of that." Albus responded, "Now come and have a seat and join us for dinner." He said shuffling Harry and Jacob to a spare spot at the table, "And who is this huge young man with you?" He questioned.

"This is Jacob Black, he lives with his dad on the Quileute Indian Reservation, Jacob's dad is an old friend of Charlie's and Jacob is one of my best friends." Harry explained.

Albus walked over to Jacob and pulled the large teen into a hug, "Welcome to Hogwarts Jacob, I am the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and I must thank you for keeping an eye on Harry, we all know how hard it is to keep him out of trouble."

Jacob snorted, "You aren't wrong about that sir. Harry can be a handful for us sometimes." He agreed with Albus.

Harry pouted, a slightly wounded look on his face as he looked at Jacob, "That hurts Jay, that really hurts." He said with a sniffle and was brought into an immediate hug by Poppy.

"Don't mind Poppy, her bark is worse than her bite." Albus stage whispered to Jacob as he led the teen to a free space, "Now eat up my boys, eat up."

"Told ya he was a little bonkers." Harry whispered to Jacob.  


* * *

Charlie grabbed his bag from the overhead compartment and all but pushed his way off of the plane and hurried out to hire a car for a couple of days. Throwing his bag on the passenger seat he threw the car into gear and took off in the direction of Hogwarts where he had a son to throttle.


	9. Oh Dear! Charlie arrives

I will be trying to update once a week when I go down to my local library to use the job search engines to look for a job.

* * *

Harry let out a pleased sigh as he plonked down on Severus's couch and patted his stomach, "There is nothing in the world like Hogwarts food." He moaned.

"I'm with you on that one." Jacob agreed, "Not even Harry's fish can compare."

"What do you expect for us having employed some of the best chef's in England." Severus explained as he sat down in his winged backed chair with a tumbler of whiskey resting on his knee.

"When do you think..." Jacob started to ask but was interrupted by some very rapid knocking.

"He's heeeeeere." Harry said in a creepy, horror movie-ish voice and sunk down in his seat.

Severus sighed and got up from his seat to open his now much abused door and was shoved out of the way as Charlie barged in, "Where is he?" Charlie demanded.

"Nice to see you too." Severus muttered sarcastically as he shut the door and went back to his seat, "He's right there and in one piece." He said pointing to where Harry was trying to disappear into the seat and avoid his father's wrath.

Charlie stalked around so that he was standing in front of Harry and Jacob, his chest heaving with him trying not to completely burst like a water balloon, "What the hell were you thinking Harry James Potter-Swan?" He hissed, his fists tightly clenched, his knuckles turning white with the grip he had on his bag.

"Uh, well... I guess I wasn't." He said with a little bit of a hysterical giggle at the end.

"And you." Charlie said turning on the quietly snickering Jacob, Jacob looked at Charlie with wide, scared eyes, "How could you think of leaving home without at least letting you father know that you were chasing after my idiot son?" He snapped.

"Uh... It was really, really, really last minute." Jacob squeaked and Harry had to stifle his maniac giggles at the big bad wolf being afraid of Charlie Swan.

* * *

Emmett and Edward watched as Charlie Swan stormed up to the school. Edward didn't need to use his ability to know that the Police Chief was fuming mad and was sorely tempted to kill the Cullen that had broken his daughters heart, Edward, and the one that took the teen in the dark of the night to only god knows where, Emmett.

"I think that we should wait around out here a little longer." Emmett said unnecessarily and backed up into the forest.

"To think that you're afraid of a human." Edward sneered following after his brother.

Emmett turned on Edward, "You know what Eddie, you have been an arsehole of epic proportions ever since you made us up and leave Forks." He growled, "It isn't our fault that you decided that you couldn't handle being with Bella. We , the whole damn family, stuck with it because you loved her. We also followed you because you are our brother but right now I cannot stand you." He said and took off leaving a stunned Edward behind.

Emmett couldn't believe what a hypocrite Edward was being when it came to him liking Harry. If Edward can fall in love, and love, plain old ordinary Isabella Swan than why couldn't he have a crush on the beautiful, extraordinary, take no shit from no one, Harry Swan? Emmett came to a stop and sat down on a large broken trunk. '_Well it doesn't matter what Edward thinks about Harry, as long as it's okay by Rosalie and the family then Edward can go and get stuffed'_ Emmett thought with satisfaction and his eyes glazed over with multiple fantasies playing out in his mind.

* * *

Charlie sighed as the water from the shower trickled down around him, he had spent a good hour yelling at his son and Jacob for being so stupid as to leave the country with out telling anyone. He also knew that Harry had done it because of the words spoken between them when his son had told him that a Cullen had come back to town. He also wondered where said Cullen was now since he hadn't seen him since arriving.

Maybe they had left before Harry and Jacob left the country and had left his son to his own devices and were to never appear in Forks again. That's all he could hope. But there was one thing that was for sure, and that is that Harry wouldn't be telling Bella that they had come back to see her.

* * *

Alice danced through the house. The latest vision had come up all roses for Edward and also for Emmett and she couldn't wait to meet Harry Swan, older brother extraordinaire of Bella. He was so very cute but wouldn't replace Bella is Alice's eyes cause Bella was her bestest friend and couldn't wait for the time that they could go back to Forks.

"What has you so happy?" Rosalie asked over the top of her fashion magazine.

"Everything is going to be fine and we'll be moving back to Forks soon." Alice squealed excitedly and jumping into Jasper's arms.

"Whoopie." Rosalie said sarcastically and went back to her magazine.

Alice frowned at Rosalie, "You know Em's found someone new, it's time you went out and did so too." She grumbled and pulled Jasper out of the room and away from the negative energy that was Rosalie.

Rosalie sighed as she looked over the magazine with blank eyes and thought about what Alice said about Emmett having already found someone new to be with. Throwing her book to the side Rosalie vanished from the house, ignoring the distressed call of Esme asking her where she was going and when she would be back. Rosalie felt bad about leaving Esme without telling her something to put her at ease for already having had Emmett and Edward disappear. _'I'm sorry Esme but I have to go._' She thought and disappeared into the distance.

* * *

Marcus let the book in his hand fall from his fingertips, he was bored but couldn't do anything about it, he was not to leave Volterra because it was wished by his brothers that it didn't happen. He wished to leave but couldn't not, he was trapped with nothing to do but read books he had read long ago and nothing new had been brought into the library for over a century.

"Is there something wrong Master Marcus?" Felix questioned from where he guarding the brother.

Marcus waved his hand, "Everything is fine Felix. I just find that I am bored with the books that we have in the library. I wish for something new." He explained as he bent down to pick up the first edition of Shakespeare's works.

"If it is your wish sir I could head out into the town and acquire you some new books." Felix offered.

"No thank you Felix, it is something that I wish to do for myself." Marcus responded softly, "Go and get Demetri and then the three of us will go into the town and I will have a look around myself." He ordered.

Felix bowed his head, "If that is what you wish Master Marcus." He said and disappeared from the gardens to get Demetri.

"So you are going into town brother?" Caius questioned as he entered the garden, "Aro will not allow it."

"You and Aro go into town every so often, why is it that I am not permitted?" Marcus questioned his brother dully, his blank red eyes looking to the bored red eyes of Caius.

"You are still weak from your lovely wife's death, we just don't want you to be burdened with the outside world." Caius responded.

"It's had been centuries Caius, I wish to go to the library. I wish to see how the humans have evolved since we were last awake. I WILL be going into town with Felix and Demetri today." Marcus responded firmly, "Nothing will change my mind."

"So be it brother." Caius responded and turned, his robes swirling behind him and he disappeared back into Volterra.

"I have brought Demetri as you have asked Master Marcus." Felix spoke up, appearing from the darkness with Demetri behind him. Both wearing their magenta robes.

Marcus nodded, "Then let us be off."


	10. What is everyone else doing?

Hey ya'll so here are two new chapters and hopefully I will have more up soon as I am getting the internet back at home at the very beginning of June.

I have also written about 4 more chapters after these two but I will not be posing them up all at once. You'll get these two, then another two in maybe a week up until I get my internet back and then it will be once a week.

PLEASE ENJOY AND I HOPE YOU LIKE.

* * *

Harry sat at the table in Severus's rooms. He was going to have a chat with is father about what had happened leading up to this moment from when Harry had told Charlie that one of the Cullen's had come back into town for a short while and it was a conversation that Harry wasn't looking forward to all that much.

"So do you want to tell me exactly what was running through your head when you took off?" Charlie asked as he sat down at the table with a cup of coffee and putting a cup of Harry's favourite tea down in front of him.

"I'm sorry dad, it's just after you yelled at me everything came but in one big rush and I panicked. Jacob was with me when it happened and tried to do what ever it was he could to help me out. So he came with me here. I guess I just needed to see Sev, Remmy and Siri, to feel that there was nothing wrong, that everything was back to being normal. You back in the states with Bella, only coming when it was to see Sev when time permitted and before that parent-teacher meetings." Harry explained not wanting his father to know why he was exactly so far from Forks. Charlie would hit the roof if he knew that it was because Emmett had asked him to help save his brother from certain death.

Charlie sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, "I'm sorry about all of that Harry. It's just when you said that a Cullen had come back into town I snapped. That bloody Edward hurt Bella and I don't want him coming back and possibly doing it again to her." Charlie explained, "I know that you don't trust easily, I know that better than anyone and to yell at you for thinking that you do trust the Cullen's was stupid of me and I shouldn't have done it." During this spiel Charlie had moved so that he was sitting next to Harry, "I love you kiddo and I trust you to know how you feel about people, even if it is a Cullen." Charlie said with a little bit of underlying humour.

Harry gave a little laugh, "Thanks daddy." He responded throwing his arms around Charlie and hugged him tightly.

* * *

Rosalie had ended up in the fashion capital of the world, Milan. She strolled down the streets her back straight and her chin held high. The women of Milan sneered at her and wished to be here and the men would fall all over themselves wanting her attention. She was lucky that it was an unusually cloudy day in Milan and could shop without the worry of the sun revealing her for what she was and she definitely had the money to burn and was looking forward to spending it without a care. First stop, shoes.

* * *

"We have strayed far from Volterra Lord Marcus." Felix spoke up uneasily as they walked through the crowded streets, "Lord Aro and Lord Caius will not be pleased."

Marcus waved an imperial hand at the other's worries, "I have no fear of what it is that they will do. I wish for this and they know that I will once again return to Volterra." Marcus responded.

"Oh look." Demetri hummed, "A Cullen." He said and pointed over at the blonde bombshell as she walked in to a shoe store.

"Which one is she?" Marcus questioned as he watched her disappear.

"Rosalie Hale is the name that she was born with and to fool the humans she still goes by it." Felix explained, "She and the one called Jasper pose as brother and sister because of their close resemblance when they decide to play human." He sneered at the thought of playing human. They were vampires and therefore better than a pathetic human being.

"She is the more stunning of all the vampires that I have had the privilege of keeping an eye on." Demetri purred, "Her human beauty passed over into this life and she is all the more stunning for it."

"She has not come to Volterra herself has she?" Marcus questioned.

"No Lord Marcus, only Carlisle, Edward and the one that was her mate, Emmett have been to Volterra. Carlisle wishes to keep his family from us." Felix explained.

"Then let us meet with the young lady." Marcus hummed and headed off toward the shoe store that Rosalie had entered.

* * *

Rosalie looked over the royal purple Prada 5 inch pumps with a golden trim. They would go perfect with the Versace floor length gown she had purchased years before and grabbed the shoes in her size and headed for the counter, only to slam into a very solid body. Amber eyes looked up at burgundy and widened with shock, she knew who stood before her from Carlisle's paintings and of his tales about his time in Volterra, "Marcus." She breathed and backed up from the trio, the shoes having dropped from her hands in shock to which Marcus caught and held them out to her.

"I mean you no harm." Marcus told her, "I wished to meet another of dear Carlisle's children." He explained.

"Should you not be in Volterra, ruling without a care about anyone but yourselves?" Rosalie questioned snatching the shoes from Marcus and walked over to the check out to purchase the shoes, ignoring the growling from Felix and Demetri.

Marcus gave a raspy chuckle and followed after Rosalie, "Much like a true lady of her day." He mused.

"Perhaps but I have the pride of something that you can never claim Lord Marcus." Rosalie hissed.

"And what would that be?" Felix questioned.

"I have never tasted human blood and I NEVER will." She said and disappeared swiftly from the store.

"See where she is staying would you Felix. I wish to converse with her some more." Marcus ordered.

"Of course Lord Marcus." Felix said and disappeared from the store to tail Rosalie.

* * *

Rosalie was fuming, Lord Marcus of Volterra had just ruined what was going to be a wonderful trip in Milan, especially when it was of the least sunnier days. Her phone soon vibrated in her coat pocket, "Hello?" She snapped.

"Everything is going be okay Rosalie." Came Alice's voice over the receiver, "He is not there to do you any harm."

"Then why is he here?"

"He was bored of the books in Volterra and wanted to acquire new ones." Alice explained, "So continue on with your shopping. Everything will work out for you Rosalie." She said and then hung up leaving Rosalie to stare at her phone with confusion with Alice's last statement and shoved her phone back into her pocket. What did Alice think was going to happen with one of the Volturi and two of his guards lurking about?

Rosalie sighed and decided that Alice was right, it was no cause of concern for her and it would not interrupt her retail therapy so she continued to the next high end store to continue with her shopping, though her thoughts did linger on the Lord.

* * *

Harry wondered out on to the grounds of Hogwarts, all of the students were tucked up in their beds for the night and he was not yet tired and he wanted to talk to Emmett and hoped that Edward wouldn't be with his brother. He still didn't like him and doubted that he ever would, he'd as sooner light him on fire than like him.

"Emmett?" Harry called out, his voice louder than his normal speaking voice, knowing that Emmett would hear him regardless of where he was at the time.

"What are you doing out here all alone Potter?" Draco questioned sidling up to the dark haired teen.

"None of your business Malfoy." Harry responded with a sneer.

"Where is your tall and strapping friend Harry?" He asked.

Harry threw his best friend a smile, "Falling for my little brother are you?" He laughed lightly, "Jay is back in Sev's quarters on the phone with is father, explaining where he is and what he was thinking of when he decided to jump the pond." He explained.

"How old is he?" Draco questioned.

"16."

Draco's chin dropped in shock, "I don't believe it."

"You had best believe it. No matter his size, he is only 16 years old."

Draco hummed, "Yes, his size is something that I was taking into count."

Harry laughed, "Of course you would."

"What about those other two fellows that you showed up with? Where have they disappeared to all this time?" Draco asked.

"Emmett and Edward took to hiking around Hogwarts. I had the cooks make them up a basket for them so they wouldn't miss out on their meals." Harry explained, "They should be coming back soon."

"Then I shall leave you to it Harry. I have a hunk of man meat to corrupt." He said and with a kiss to Harry's cheek he headed off back to the castle with a slight skip in his step.

Harry shook his head at his best friend's enthusiasm at courting Jacob and knew that the wolf would go to the ends of the earth for Draco now that he had seen him. Good thing he made Jacob sit down and tell him EVERYTHING that it entailed for being a shifter and would gladly take up the mantle for teasing Jacob while the rest of the pack were back in America.

"Hey Harry." Emmett spoke up causing the slight teen to jump and spin around, green eyes narrowed in a glare at the large bear of a vampire.

"Don't sneak up on me like that. Make some bloody noise or I'll have a heart attack next time you do that." Harry admonished him.

Emmett just gave Harry a bright dimpled smile, "Sorry about that."

"Yeah, sure you are." Harry responded with an eye roll, "Where's Eddie?"

"Out in the forest. He won't be coming back to the castle while Charlie's here." Emmett explained, "And I don't think that it would be a good idea if I came back in either."

Harry gave a laugh, "I have to agree with you on that. Dad would try to skin the pair of you alive."

Emmett puffed up his chest, "I'd like to see him try." Then his face turned serious, "How is Bella?" He asked, it was something that they hadn't talked about properly when they first met since Harry would have rather of seen him in a thousand little pieces.

Harry sighed, "She was devastated when you all left. There were about three months that she didn't respond to anything. She went to school but that was about it, she alienated her friends, didn't talk to me or dad for ages and she's still not over it all and I doubt that she will." He explained, "I do know that she will more than likely take Edward back, even after he was a colossal douche bag."

Emmett looked down into Harry's eyes, "He really does love her Harry. As much as the family hates the way he went about all of this, he honestly thought that he was doing what was best for her by leaving her. Jasper could have killed her and Edward blamed himself for it all." He explained, "He was going to get himself killed because he thought she was dead. He cannot live without her."

"Well both Bella and I are damned aren't we? We will both be turned and there is nothing that you guys can do to stop it without risk to your lives." Harry sighed.

Emmett wrapped his arms around Harry and tilted the teens chin so that he was looking up at him instead of his chest, "I can't say that I'd regret having you turned." He whispered.

Harry felt his breath hitch as he looked up in to the amber eyes and soon his eyes fluttered closed as Emmett brought his face down to Harry's and brushed his lips against the warmer, pliant ones of Harry.

* * *

Bella ran a hand through her hair as she finished typing out another email to Alice what would once again go unanswered and brought up a new message so that she could contact her brother and see what it was that he was doing with himself and if their dad and Jacob were doing okay. Her heart still hurt and she still had nightmares that scared her mother with their intensity but she loved Edward and there was nothing that would change her feelings.

"Bella, it's time for dinner." Renee called up that stairs.

"Coming." Bella called finishing off the email and sent it before heading down stairs.

"Your father called." Renee told her as she seated herself at the table.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, instantly worried.

Renee gave her a smile, "Everything is fine, except for the fact that your darling brother jumped the Pond without telling your father after they had a slight disagreement." She explained as she put Bella's plate down in front of her.

"I'll give Harry a call after dinner if that's alright?"

"Of course it is. At least with asking Harry you'll find something out about why he skipped the country without telling your father."

Bella gave a humourless laugh, "And what if it's something that dad did?"

"That wouldn't surprise me in the least." Renee responded dryly. "You should also know that Jacob went with him as well."

Bella dropped her fork in shock, "It must have been really bad then." And pushed herself away from the table, "I need to call Harry." She said and rushed away from the table to her room to make the call to England. She could warm up her dinner after talking with her brother.

Throwing her self on her bed Bella grabbed her phone from the bedside table and hit speed dial for Harry's number and listened to the dial tone and hoped that Harry would answer, "Hello Bella." Came the soft tilt of Harry's voice.

"Mum just told me that you're in England. What the hell happened Harry? Why is Jacob with you? Tell me something Harry James Potter-Swan." Bella ordered and heard Harry sigh into the receiver.

"Everything is fine now Bella. Dad and I just had a bit of a disagreement about something and it was so bad that I needed to see Sev." He explained.

"Tell me the truth Harry." Bella snapped, "I know that there is more to it than you're telling me."

"Emmett Cullen came to Forks. Alice had a vision about you cliff jumping, but what they didn't know at the time is that it was me and not you. So Emmett came to see if you were okay, if you were alive." He explained.

Bella felt her heart stop for a moment before beating again, "What happened?" She breathed, "Is Edward okay?"

"Eddie is fine. He was going to kill himself cause someone told him that you were dead but I managed to get to him in time with the help of Emmett and Jacob."

"He went to the Volturi?"

"Yes."

"He's okay?"

"I did just say that I stopped him didn't I?" Harry snapped.

"Why are you in England?"

"I got Emmett to bring me here before we were going to head back home. I just wanted to see Sev, Sirius and Remus while I was still around and abouts Europe." Harry explained, "The reason that dad and I had an argument was because I told dad that Emmett had come to town and he blew up and some things were said and I kinda took them to heart and it really hurt so I went with Emmett to help Edward for you." He explained.

"I'm going to come back to Forks. I'll let mum know and you will meet me back home in about two days okay. And make sure that Edward is with you, I need to see him. I need him." She whispered.

"I will see what I can do about that." Harry responded, "I'm sure that the rest of the Cullen's will help me out."

"Thank you Harry. See you soon." Bella said and hung up once she received Harry's farewell and flopped back into her pillows, tears falling from her eyes at the thought of coming so close to loosing Edward forever.


	11. Going back to Forks

Okay so I lied and gave you another one.

ENJOY

* * *

Alice let out a squeal, causing the remaining Cullen's to flinch at the pitch, "Pack everyone. Pack we're returning to Forks." She sang and danced off to her room to pack.

Esme, Carlisle and Jasper watched her go, but they were not so as inclined to pack up once more just yet. Not until they had received word from Edward. They knew that Alice would not speak false but it was best to wait it out.

"I shall distract her somehow until we get the call from Edward or Emmett." He spoke softly and wondered off after his wife to slow her packing.

"Everything will be right again."Esme whispered, a hand over where her beating heart would have been, her amber eyes looking into Carlisle's, a bright smile on her ruby red lips.

Carlisle returned her smile and gave her a soft kiss, "All will be well."

* * *

Edward was not happy to say the least, he and Emmett were on a plane bound for Alaska where the remaining Cullen's were and they were going to moved back to Forks whether he liked it or not. He knew that he could have out ran Emmett but the other vampire was much stronger that he was and that was how it was going to happen, he would be bound by his brother's stronger arms and forced back to Forks and to confront Bella.

"Dont look so glum brother. This is good." Emmett told him with a smile.

"Bella is not safe with us Emmett. Look at what nearly happened at her birthday with Jasper. He nearly killed her and it could happen so easily with any of us." Edward responded.

Emmett sighed, "She loves you Edward. You are killing her by being away from her. Harry told me what had happened after we left. Bella turned into a zombie, she didn't speak, she barely ate for months because of our leaving. That is how it would be possible for us to kill her Edward, but not being with her." He explained softly, he didn't say it to hurt his brother but he needed to know what had happened to Bella after they left.

Edward's face crumpled, "I did not wish to see her hurt like that." He whispered his hands in white knuckled fists.

Emmett patted Edwards shoulder in comfort, "Everything is going to be okay Edward. Trust me."

* * *

Harry bit the pad of his thumb as he looked over his luggage, hoping that he had packed everything that he needed to take back to Forks with him. After checking everything over he pulled it closed and zipped it up.

"All ready Harry?" Severus questioned from the doorway of his room.

"Yeah." Harry responded, "Thanks for having me Sev. Even though it was a little abrupt."

Severus laughed and brought the green eyed teen in to a tight hug, "When ever you need it Harry all you have to do is call and I'll have your room ready." Severus told him, "And when ever you need someone to talk to I'm just a phone call away."

"I know Sev. Thanks a lot." Harry whispered squeezing the man tightly around the middle.

"Now off with you kiddo, you're dad's waiting." He said swatting the teen on the bum to get him moving.

"Will you come and visit?"

"We'll see Harry, we'll see." Severus responded as he following him out of his rooms and then the castle where Sirius, Remus, Neville, Theo and Draco were all waiting.

Remus and Sirius grabbed Harry into a two way hug and squeezed him tightly, each giving him a kiss on the cheek before letting him go and laughed as he was ganged up on by Neville, Draco and Theo with ruffles of hair and loud, wet, smacking, kisses.

"It was great to see you again Harry. Don't be a stranger and call often." Neville told him softly, always the timid one.

"I will Nev. And maybe you can come and visit one day, I'm sure that we can find somewhere to hole you up for the duration of your stay." Harry told them, "I'm sure that Jacob wouldn't mind if you bunked at his place Draco." He said slyly, looking to the blonde with a smirk and watched as Draco blushed lightly and looked away from the green eyed teen.

"Shut up Potter." He snapped light heartedly but stole looks at Jacob.

Harry could see the wolf in Jacob puffing out it's chest with pride at its allure and shook his head and headed over to the car where his father was waiting for them so they could head to the airport and head home.

"We'll we'd have to let Blaise know that he had a standing invitation as well."Theo spoke up, "And we'd have to see about when school lets out and when you're off as well so that we can spend more time together than we did these last couple of days."

Harry laughed, "Of course Theo, it wouldn't be any fun unless we were all together." He said giving the teen a tight hug and headed over to the car, "I'll call you when I get home just so you know I got in safely and we'll coordinate some holiday time some how." He called out through the window as his father drove away from Hogwarts with Harry waving frantically at his UK family, them waving back just as frantically until the car disappeared from sight.

* * *

Bella sighed as she grabbed her bag from the mini luggage claim at the little Port Angeles airport and headed out to where her car was parked for free with the thanks of her father being a police chief. Grabbing her car keys from the boom station she opened her car and threw her bag in side and jumped in the cab and headed back to Forks. Hopefully by the time she got home everything would be as it was before. The Cullen family would be back in their home, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie would be back at school and she would be back with Edward and everything would be like it was before her birthday.

Pulling her old beat-up bomb of a truck into the drive way Bella took a minute to stare up at the house and just as she was to step out a torrent of rain was released from the sky and she let out a groan at her luck. Of course it would rain when she came home, she had hoped that it would hold off, at least until she was inside but no such luck.

With a sigh, Bella grabbed her bag, jumped out of the truck and raced for the door, using her key she opened the house and went inside and hung up her keys after closing the door behind her and shook off the little rain that had gotten her in her bad dash to the house. "Hello? Any one home?" She called out into the house as she flicked on the passage light so that she could at least see in to the lounge room and up the hall.

The house seemed eerily empty as she walked up the stairs to her room and sorted her clothes back into their appropriate draws before heading for the shower to get warm and dry.

"Bella." A voice said softly from the darkness of her bedroom near the window. Bella slowly turned toward the window, her heart going a mile a minute.

"Edward?" She breathed and moved to flick on the overhead light and the room illuminated showing that a dishevelled Edward was staring at her intently. Faster than she had ever moved before she was across the bed and throwing herself at Edward. Her arms going around his neck and legs around his waist, Edward's arms slowly came around her and held her as tightly as he could hold a human. "Thank god you're okay." She whispered kissing just below his ear, as that was all she could reach at the time.

"Thanks to your brother." He whispered back, "A brother that we never knew about."

Bella sighed and pulled away from Edward and wiggled so that he would let her down, "Harry is very special to dad and I. It's a very long and emotional story and best if it came from Harry himself." She explained.

"Your brother doesn't like me all that much and I must say that I don't like him all that much myself." Edward responded.

"Harry is very sweet Edward. He may be older than I am but emotionally sometimes he is younger than I am. He had a very hard childhood before we adopted him and dad, mum and I did everything that we could to get him comfortable around us and it took us telling him every day that we loved him for it to finally sink in." She explained and gave a breathy little laugh, "Harry even thought that it was his fault that mum and dad were getting a divorce and was angry and upset for days, even when for some reason mum and Harry never got along. But it was decided that dad would get Harry and I every once and a while and we would permanently be with mum, he was always closer to dad and it broke his heart when he couldn't stay here." She rested a hand on his marble like cheek, "Please just give him a chance, he'll warm up to you when he sees that you aren't such a bad guy."

Edward scoffed, "After what I did to you I wouldn't be surprise if he ever liked me." He said and looked deeply into her eyes, "I am deeply sorry for the hurt that I caused you Bella. I did think that it was for the best, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if anything had happened to you. You are my everything Bella." He whispered and kissed her briefly.

Bella laid her head on his chest and inhaled everything that was Edward, "What did Emmett think when he first met Harry?" She questioned.

Edward shook his head, "That you will have to ask Emmett because I don't know. Emmett and I haven't really talked since we went to Hogwarts after Italy." He explained.

"Why not?" Bella asked confused, never had she known the Cullen's, beside Rosalie, to have a problem with the others.

"We're just seeing some things differently at the moment."

Bella gave a little laugh, "Harry." She said knowingly.

Edward ran hand through his hair, "Just a little." He admitted.

"He certainly is something." She said sitting down on the edge of her bed, "Do you know when he's getting back?"

"He left about lunch time England time where as Emmett and I left after you had called Harry." He explained, "They should be back by mid morning or early afternoon."

"You had better be here when I get back Edward Cullen." She told him sternly, "I won't be in the shower long." She explained and disappeared into the bathroom.

Edward smiled after her and moved to sit down on the bed and then reached down underneath it and pried loose a floor board and pulled out everything that he and his family had ever given her while she had been dating Edward. The photo's, the C.D of his piano playing, the little trinkets she was given by Alice and started placing the photo's back in the scrap book where they had belonged before he had taken them out, placed the C.D in her laptop and burnt the tracks back onto her iPod and the trinkets back into the jewellery box. Edward kept one photo in hand though; it was of the two of them on her birthday standing next to each other, looking at each other when Alice managed to take the photo.

"Edward?" Bella said softly entering her room scuffing at her hair with her towel, drying it off the best she could before throwing the towel over the chair sitting in front of her computer.

"I never took everything you know." He said softly, "I just hid it all under a loose floorboard beneath your bed."

"If I knew that I wasn't going to hurt myself for it I would hit you." Bella said sitting down next to him and took his larger colder hand into hers.


	12. Roses have thorns

Hey everyone, here is the next wonderful installment of Cute older brother. I hope that you enjoy it and what I am doing with the story.

I have up to 16 chapters, but I'm going to load up once a week now that I have my internet back at home.

ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE.

* * *

Harry wiggled weakly in Charlie's arms as they walked through the Port Angeles airport. Harry had ended up asleep on the plane, and rather than waking him Charlie had decided that he was going to carry his baby boy so he could keep sleeping until they had gotten home. Jacob pulled out his mobile and took a quick snap with his camera and awed at how cute his big brother looked and saved it where Harry wouldn't find it should he realise it before he got home and put it on his laptop.

"Sam's coming around to get me." Jacob spoke up at the entry of the airport.

"Alright, just tell your dad to call me when you get in so that I know that you actually get home." Charlie told him sternly.

"Yes sir." Jacob agreed seriously and watched as Harry and Charlie headed out in the cop car.

Not having had taken any luggage since he was at Harry's and they didn't have time to go to his house to pack a bag, he walked out of the city, pulled off his shoes, shirt and shorts, tying them to his thigh he transformed and raced off back toward the reservation.

'_Where the hell have you been Black?_'Came the angry questioning voice of Sam.

'_I had to go. It was for Harry._' He responded immediately, knowing that they would give him a bit of a break since it was for their adopted Englishman.

"_What else Jacob?_' Sam asked, he didn't want invade Jacob's mind if he could help it, he would rather be told what was going on than invade.

Jacob gave a mental sigh, '_The Cullen's will be coming back to Forks._' He said and waited for the backlash that was sure to come from telling Sam that the bloodsuckers would be back in town.

'_Let me know everything Jacob. Starting from when you left Forks._' Sam ordered and Jacob let go of the block and let the information flow freely to the Alpha of the pack.

* * *

Charlie pulled the cruiser into his quaint little street and noticed that the big red machine that was Bella's truck was sitting in the drive way so that meant that Bella ended up catching an earlier flight than planned but he couldn't find himself to mind. He'd have both of his kids at home and couldn't be happier about it.

"Harry." Charlie said shaking his son's shoulder but Harry just curled more up in the passenger seat, "We're home Harry, so you need to get up now and into the house then you can head back to bed." He cooed shaking his sons shoulder a little bit harder this time.

Harry whined a little, "But I'm tired."

"Well we're home Harry and you can head straight to bed." Charlie said getting out of the cruiser, "Oh and Bella's home." He said and seconds later he was staring at an empty passenger seat, heard the front door slam open and a call of 'Isabelly' echoing throughout the house and an answering 'Harrykins' from Bella. Shaking his head at his children's antics he pulled the luggage from the cruiser and headed into the house. He was glad to be home.

* * *

Rosalie stared at the message that Alice had sent her and in nano-seconds the phone was through the wall. She couldn't believe that they were going back to Forks just because of that insipid little twit Isabella Swan. Rosalie sighed and sat down on the bed and looked out the window of her hotel room, the sunlight was streaming in the streets today and she was stuck in her hotel room until sunset at least and had to decide what she was going to do now. A knock at the door startled her out of her musings so she got up and went to answer it and was shocked at seeing that Marcus of the Volturi was standing there with what was her phone in his hand.

"It seems that we are next door neighbours." He said softly holding out his hand so that she could take her mangled phone back so that she could at least fish the sim out of it.

"So it seems." Rosalie responded dryly and stood back from the door.

"It is not the done thing for a man to enter a woman's sleeping chamber." Marcus responded with a slight incline of his head, "But thank you."

"That day and age is long gone. The world has changed, people no longer marry before committing themselves sexually to their partner, or to anyone else for that matter." Rosalie responded matter of factly.

"That may be so, but we were raised in a different time to all of these mortals. Our morals are different." Marcus said smoothly, "And a lady such as yourself should not invite men into her sleeping chamber so freely."

Rosalie looked over one of the leaders of Volterra, he was not anything to look at. In his time he would have been classed as a handsome man, but now, with sitting for so long his skin had become something akin to onion skin in colour and more than likely feel, his eyes sunken, though his hair was well groomed and his clothes blended in quite well with the rest of Milan. But what she was curious about is what he wanted with her.

"What do you want with me?" She questioned, "I will not help you to damn my family." She said with a fierce strength.

Marcus shook his head, "That is not what I wish. I am just taking some time to see the new world. It has been to long since I had last left the walls of Volterra." Marcus explained, "All I am asking is that you would join me down in the dining room where we can talk. That is if you do me the honour of gracing me with your company?"

"Will you be bringing the hunters?" Rosalie questioned. That's what Carlisle had best described Felix and Demetri when they had run into them 50 years prior.

"If it is your wish that they do not accompany us that it shall be so." Marcus responded.

"Than I shall accompany you to the dining room, but I cannot promise anything." Rosalie responded walking out into the hall, closing the door firmly behind her.

Marcus offered his hand to Rosalie, she delicately put her hand in his and they started off down the hall to the elevator. Marcus waved his hand toward Felix and Demetri, telling them to return to their rooms for the night, nothing would or could happen to him that he couldn't take care of himself.

"Would it not be best to retire to the lounge instead of pretending to eat?" Rosalie questioned, "It would be easier than pretending to eat the meal that we order."

"If that is what you would like." Marcus agreed as the elevators opened on the ground floor and they headed out into the floor and for the lounge, "If it permits me, I would like to know why it is that you are in Milan without your mate and family?" He asked.

Rosalie looked over at Marcus, "I presume you know of what has happened with my brother, Edward?" She asked as Marcus pulled out a seat for her to settle into.

"Of course, how could I not. One of the master mind readers not under Volturi control, begging for his death because the woman he loves is no longer among the land of the living." Marcus responded, "It was all because of his loves brother that he now lives."

"Who?" Rosalie questioned, confused. Whose brother helped save Edward?

"Isabella's brother is the one that was able to sway your brother's choice to meet the sun and then it was the child again that saved your brother and his mate by offering us an ultimatum." Marcus explained.

Rosalie could only stare at Marcus in shock, it was true that she didn't really like Bella, but to think that her brother would really go that far to be with her was starting to change some of the ways that she would look at Bella. That and she would like to meet Bella's brother and see what type of person he is to agree to help someone that he didn't know. Was this the person Alice had said about making Emmett happy?

"So what is to happen to Edward?" She asked softly, she may not like Bella but Edward was still her brother and she loved him.

"Your brother has been left with his life. But both Isabella and her brother WILL be turned in a few short years. If not, than all of your lives will be forfeit."


	13. Everyone's back in Forks

Harry and Bella lay on her bed, facing each other talking about everything that had happened in the last few months since Bella had left everything that wasn't said in phone calls or emails as they were the types of things that should have been said face to face.

"What happened that had one of the Cullen's coming here to check up on me." Bella demanded.

"Alice had gotten a vision of you cliff jumping and thought that you were out to try and kill yourself and Emmett offered to check up on it and found out that it was actually me doing the cliff jumping but it didn't stop Rosalie letting Edward know about it..."

"So thinking that I was dead Edward headed for the Volturi." Bella finished off with a sigh.

"Emmett was really surprised about seeing me." Harry laughed.

Bella blushed a little bit, "I never told them about you, you know."

Harry gave her a small smile, "It's okay Bells." He assured her, "As long as I knew everything about them then it was all good."

Bella laughed, "Love you Harry."

"Love you too Bells. Now let's get away from here and go and see Jay." Harry said pushing himself up and from the bed.

Bella grimaced, "Jacob and I didn't part on the best of terms Harry."

"Well then what better way than to go there now and sort everything out. Trust me Bells, everything will be fine and the giant oaf will forgive you." Harry said pulling his bigger sibling from the bed, though he couldn't really pull her up without a little help on her end, Bella let him pulled her behind him and down the stairs, "We're off to see Jacob daddy." Harry called last second before the door was slamming it closed behind him.

"Harry, slow down." Bella laughed coming to a stop at her truck.

"But Bella." Harry whined

"Harry." Bella mimicked, "Now we need to go back into the house and grab our coats and then we can leave." She said being the more sensible of the two even though she was younger.

Harry let out a heavy annoyed sigh and went back to the house, opened the door and reached for their jackets that weren't hanging there. Hearing a chuckle Harry looked over to see Charlie holding on to the door with both jackets in hand and a large smile across his face, Harry blushed and took the jackets being held out to him, "Thanks daddy."

"Have a good time at Jacob's." He said closing the door on his daughter and son to enjoy cleaning his guns and chugging down a couple of beers.

"Come on Harry, time's a wasting." Bella called through the window of the truck.

Rolling his eyes he moved off to the truck and threw Bella's jacket to her and slammed the door behind him, "I hate you." He pouted.

"Oh hey, why did you jump off of the cliff in the first place?"

"Sam was picking on me again." Harry responded, "He said I was too much of a wimp to jump off of the cliff like they do so I decided to prove him wrong and I jumped."

"And it's a good thing that Jacob was there to pull you out of the water." Bella mused, "You're not like them Harry, neither am I, we would have both been swept away out to sea or into the rocks and crushed."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I know Bells, but it didn't stop me from proving Sam Bloody Uley wrong." He sniffed, turning his nose into the air, with an all important air to him.

Bella gave a little laugh, "I probably would have done the exact same thing just to prove him wrong. That Sam Uley get's my goat."

"Maybe I should sic Emmett on him." Harry cackled, tapping his fingers together like Mr. Burns.

Bella gave a very unlady like snort, "I would like to see that. But because of the pact between them and the wolves I doubt that it would happen."

"We could always get them to do it for fun."

"And how would you do that Harry Swan?" Bella asked looking at him briefly and saw a very cunning look on his face; a look she had seen in the past and knew that what ever it was he was thinking of wouldn't fail and Harry turned on her with his all powerful puppy dog eyes, "Okay, I see what you're eluding to but it won't happen, I'd rather not see it happen thank you very much."

"Spoil sport." He huffed, sinking into his chair as they pulled put to Jacob's.

"Hey there kids." Billy called from where he was sitting on his veranda having a beer.

"Hey Billy." Bella responded with a smile and a small wave.

Harry shuffled a little behind Bella as they moved to the house, trying not to get too much of Billy's attention and getting yelled at by the man for taking his son across the pond. "I'm not angry at you son." Billy spoke up snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry blushed, "I'm sorry Billy for taking Jacob to England with me." He said toeing the dirt at his feet.

Billy laughed, "It's alright Harry, at least you had someone with you when you went over and who better than my Jacob to protect little old you."

"I don't need protecting." Harry protested.

"The boy's are out at Sam's if you want to see Jacob. He and the boys are having a chat about your time away in Europe." Billy informed them.

"And you should go see dad, he's home drinking alone cleaning his guns." Bella said getting back in the truck and headed further down the road toward Sam's place.

* * *

Alice giggled as she came out of her vision and only laughed harder and the ill look on Edward's face from what it was she was seeing, "Everything will be fine Edward, I have looked at all possible outcomes of it for Rosalie and that is the best one yet." She told him.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett questioned, pausing his game.

"Rosalie has found someone over in Milan." Edward responded getting everyone's attention, "But it's who it is that is the real kicker."

"Who is it? From the way that you are talking it must be someone that we know." Esme giggled, "Please tell us who it is."

"Marcus of the Volturi." Edward said with a carefully blank face as he looked to his father.

If she could have Esme would have paled heavily and passed out from the shock and Carlisle was stunned at the announcement at finding out that Rosalie may yet become mated, and to Marcus, the one claimed Saint that drove off the vampires.

"Marcus is the calmer of the brothers. And if he had left the walls of the Volterra than perhaps what ever was holding him there is slowly weakening and maybe being with Rosalie will give us some favour." Carlisle responded thoughtfully.

"Do you think that it could be in our favour? Oh perhaps it could be in theirs." Jasper spoke up.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really think that Marcus will give up his life and his seat as one of three at the Volturi for a life like ours? Or would he woo Rosalie back to Volterra as the new ruling queen along side Aro's and Caius's wives."

This had them all stumped, even the future seeing Alice who had not seen anything of the sort concerning them coming home or going to Volterra but anything could happen, she just didn't know until someone's mind was made up and they had chosen.

"Rosie will come home. Family is everything to her and you guys know that. She WILL come back home." Emmett said with conviction, knowing a little more about the woman that was his 'mate' on a personal level than the others, "And I'll be the first to welcome the one she claims as her new mate." He said and left the others to think about what he had said.

"Emmett's right, Rosalie will come home." Edward agreed.

"Then we will welcome Marcus into our family. But we will not persuade him from human blood should they stay with us for a time." Carlisle agreed.

"Do you think his brothers will let it happen?" Esme asked.

"For a time, yes."


	14. Up to La Push

I think that I forgot to post on Friday, as I was sick and wasn't thinking much about anything. So here is the next chapter ENJOY. REVIEWS PLEASE I need to know that you like what I have done from taking over from KAT3495

* * *

Paul and Quill were rolling around in wolf form, fighting when they heard the distinct sound of Bella's truck come. Yipping and barking the two raced into Sam's house, shifting back as hey entered, "Oi, Bella's coming." Quill said grabbing another warm muffin off of the table.

Sam was lucky that Harry had taught him a little bit about cooking otherwise he would have been out of house and home long ago. But he ended up having the knack for it after Harry had shown him a little of what to do and how to salvage what he'd stuffed up.

"I'll get the milk." Sam muttered distractedly heading around the breakfast bar to the fridge and grabbed out the milk.

"He's been like that since you came home." Jared muttered as they watched their Alpha go around his kitchen on auto-pilot.

"Well I'm stumped about it and I don't want to particularly ask him what it is either." Jacob responded.

"Maybe Harry'll see it and ask. He likes to ruffle Sam's feathers." Embry said with a laugh.

"Oh Harry'll notice it alright. When hasn't he ever noticed something wrong with one of us?" Paul muttered kicking his feet up onto the table.

"Feet off." Sam said knocking Paul's feet off of the table and put down the milk and a spare pair of plates and glasses for Harry and Bella.

"HEEEELLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO PACK." Harry cried bursting into the house causing the wolves to wince at his pitch.

"You do that on purpose fucking imp." Quill snapped, wiggling a finger in his ear even though it wouldn't help with the ringing in his ears.

"Of course I do." Harry responded sitting down in a chair next to Paul and grabbed a muffin, "That's why you love me."

Jacob snorted, "Yes love you, we'll go with that."

Harry let his eyes tear up, his bottom lip tremble and he sniffled before turning his back on Jacob and threw himself at Sam, "He's being mean to me." He wailed into the bare broad chest of the Alpha.

Bella snorted a little before breaking out into full laughter at the look of utter horror on Jacob's face for upsetting Harry. Usually it would be one of the others picking on Harry and he'd be the one to comfort, "Oh my god you guys fall for it every time." She managed to get out between laughter and fell off of her chair with the shakes.

Jacob's mouth floundered like a fish on dry land at being caught out once again by Harry's ability to make them feel bad with only a few actions, "I really wish you wouldn't do that Harry." He groaned.

Harry moved from Sam's chest with a bright smile, "But you're all so gullible."

"Yeah but you should be careful Harry." Jared said, "When you do that for real we might not believe you."

"Oh you'll know if it's for real." Bella spoke up, pulling herself up and into her chair again, "He won't do the whole chin wag, 'he's being mean to me' deal. He'll just ball quietly and withdraw instead of coming to someone."

"That's true." Harry agreed, "You'll really know if you've upset me. Remember when I came to your place after the argument with dad before we went to Europe?"

Jacob shuddered, "I remember. You bloody scared me cause I thought that you would pass out due to lack of air."

Harry got up and moved around the table and sat on Jacob's lap and gave him a hug, "It's okay Jay, everything's fine now so we can just be as we were before."

"Except the leeches are back." Paul grumped.

"Actually the big one, Emmett, isn't that bad." Jacob spoke up, shocking everyone, especially Bella.

Harry laughed, "I agreed with Jay, I just don't like Edward." He told them.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Well tough luck Harry Swan, because I like Edward just fine."

"And you can like Edward all you want but I don't and for good reason." He responded reaching for another muffin and his glass of milk, "Ohhh hey, did I tell you Jay imprinted?" He asked, changing the topic of conversation very quickly.

Bella blinked in shock at Harry and then looked at Jacob, "You imprinted? When? On who?"

"You remember meeting Draco one summer at Hogwarts? The Blonde?"

"The stuffy one with his nose so far up in the air that he was talking all of the oxygen from the planet?" Bella asked in conformation.

"That's the one."

Bella looked over at Jacob and burst out laughing at the fortune of Jacob imprinting on Draco, "Oh my god have you got your work cut out for you."

"Why?" Jacob questioned, "He seemed like an alright guy to me."

"Well you saw the good of him in a couple of days, just like I did. But once I got to know him everything about him went down hill from there and I couldn't stand him by the end of Summer." Bella explained grabbing a muffin, "I would have sooner seen him dead."

"It's true, they couldn't stand each other by the end of summer that I thought each of them would combust with the looks that they were giving each other." Harry agreed, "But I think that Jay can help calm Draco."

Bella looked over at Jacob thoughtfully, "Maybe he can." She agreed, "How are the others? Neville, Theo, Blaise, Sirius, Remus and Severus?" She asked.

"Great. Blaise was in Italy so poor Theo was on his own and looked so out of place without his extension." Harry laughed, "Draco's good, he was visiting Sev when I arrived so he didn't have to come very far to the school and Neville is actually apprenticing under Madame Sprout in the green houses and he loves doing it so I'm really glad that he got to do that. Neville really loves his plants." He explained, "And they'll be coming down when it permits to visit."

"Well Draco can stay down here with Jacob." Bella said imperiously, "You just know that he's going to be all snobbish about the way the house looks."

Harry laughed, "True. But we are going to have to find somewhere for everyone to stay, even Sev, Siri and Remmy."

Bella huffed, "So everyone's coming." She crossed her arms across her chest, "I suppose that we can find somewhere for them to stay." She said giving Harry a smile.

Harry smile brightly, blinding Bella and the pack, "Thanks Bells." He said jumping up off of Jacob and ended up on Bella's lap hugging her.

"I can't deny you them Harry. They were so good to you when we weren't there." She whispered hugging her older brother tightly.

"So who are these guys that are coming?" Sam questioned. He needed to know who was coming and whether it would put the pack in any danger.

"Sirius is my Godfather but the government wouldn't let him take me in because he's gay and living with his lover so I was shipped off to an orphanage, Remus is his lover. Both of them are the closest thing that I have to Uncles and Severus used to date dad for a while but things happened, don't know what, and they broke up. But Sev became like another father to me and helped me a lot when I first went to Hogwarts, because I was alone and still not used to knowing that I was allowed to do things. That and he helped me with my nightmares and made a room up in his private quarters just for me." Harry paused here and laughed, "One of my teachers actually thought that Sev was taking advantage of me and went to the headmaster to report it."

"Well you can understand their concern, I would have thought the same thing." Sam responded with a slight possessive growl.

"Well don't worry about it guys. Sev's my daddy just as much as Charlie is and you'll guys will love him. I swear." Harry said calming the Alpha.

"Harry, there has been something that I've always been wanting to ask you about Remus." Bella spoke up, resting her chin on his shoulder, "And it's only been ever since I found out about vampires and shifters and some of the things Remus had done have just clicked now."

"You're asking if Remus is a shifter too?" Harry asked with a frown, he hadn't really thought of it before, "I don't know, but now that I think about it, I think that he is." He said thoughtfully, "I'll ask him when they come down."

"I didn't smell anything different about him." Jacob added, "All of us have our own distinct wolf smell and he didn't have one when we were there."

"The thousands of other bodies could have masked the scent of wolf. He's interacting with student's everyday." Embry spoke up giving a reason for why Jacob couldn't smell the wolf.

Jacob nodded his head in agreement, "I guess you have a point."

"Well enough of this sad sack shit." Harry said jumping up off of Bella, "Sammy boy and I have to talk." He said and grabbed the Alpha by the arm and started to insistently pull at him.

Sam rolled his eyes and pushed himself up from his chair and allowed Harry to pull him from the house and into the forest and far enough away so that the pack wouldn't be able to hear them very well. Harry whirled on Sam, his arms crossed over his chest, "So what's the deal Sam?"

"What are you talking about runt?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you're not your usual bright and obnoxious self."

Sam ran a hand through his hair, "It's nothing that you can help with kid. It's something that I have to do for myself." He explained.

"Come on Sam, you obviously need someone to talk to about what ever it is that's going on and obviously it has something to do with the pack otherwise you would have said something to them." Harry argued and moved over to give the larger man a hug around the middle since that was all he could really reach.

Sam brought his arms up around Harry and hugged him back, "As Alpha I can keep my thoughts separate from the others with a little bit of work." He started to explain, "I've imprinted Harry."

"On who?" He asked lifting his head up and resting his chin at the bottom of Sam's sternum.

"Paul." He sighed, "And Jacob had a smell on him that also caused an imprinting reaction."

"That could have been anyone though." Harry said thoughtfully, "What did they smell like?"

"Earth and flowers. Though I'd have to see who ever it is that belongs to the smell." Sam explained.

Harry giggled a little, "Sounds like Neville." He told him, "Would seeing a photograph help or do you need to see them in person?" He pondered.

Sam chuckled, "Usually in person. But seeing a picture of him would be alright."

Harry loosened one of his arms from Sam's waist and dug his phone from his pocket and opened up the gallery index and brought up the first of the pictures, a blonde male stared imperiously at the camera, "This is Draco Malfoy, my first and bestest friend." He said and scrolled to another showing two teens, one with mousy brown hair and a baby face and another looking like a classic Italian with shoulder-length straight black hair and deep brown eyes, "This is Theodore 'Theo' Nott (baby face), and this is his boyfriend Blaise Zabini." He scrolled to another and showed another of a teen that looked shyly at the camera, dirt smudges on his face in the green house with light brown hair and hazel eyes, "This is Neville Longbottom, he's very, very shy. Even shyer than me the first time you met me."

A slight blush stole over Sam's cheeks, though you couldn't tell with the russet skin colour of the Native Americans, "Perhaps a picture is all that is needed." He said clearing his throat.

Harry laughed, "Well you'll meet them soon enough." He said putting away his phone and went back to hugging the extremely warm Sam, "But in the mean time you should tell Paul. Cause he's bound to have felt the imprinting as well and is probably wondering what's taking you so long."

"Well he could say something you know." Sam grumped.

"He could, but in this instance, you are the Alpha Sam. He needs to hear it come from you."

In a second, Harry found himself thrown over Sam's shoulder and they were running through the woods back to his little shack, much more like himself than he was before and burst into the shack, "Tonight we'll have a bonfire." He proclaimed.

The pack howled and yipped and started to run from the shack to let the rest of the Res know that there was going to be a gathering and to get everything ready for it. "You're both invited of course and Charlie as well if you can drag him away from his guns for the night." Sam laughed.

Bella let out a heavy upon sigh, "I don't know, it seems like a lot of hard work to get dad away from his guns."

"She's right." Harry said from where he was hanging, his cherubic face bright red, "You'd have to have some sort of incentive for daddy to join us."

"Free food and free beer." Sam said, "What else could be more alluring to the man?"


	15. A little bit of everything all at once!

Hey everyone, sorry that I didn't get these chapters out on time but I have been going back and forth with these last few chapters to get them just right and even still I don't think that I have gotten them to where I really want them to be. So I hope that you all enjoy anyway. Please RnR

Pretty chuffed about this, just felt like posting it... THANK YOU TO EVERYONE.

HITS:40,376

C2'S:21

FAVS:163

ALERTS:322

* * *

"Alright, where's my beer?" Charlie questioned coming into Billy's house.

Everyone one laughed and Jacob handed him the second beer that was in his hands, "Sam was right, free food and free beer had you running away from your guns faster than you could pull them apart." Jacob laughed.

"Damn straight." Charlie responded sitting down on the couch next to Harry and pulled him into his side, "So when do we get to eat?" He asked taking a pull of beer.

"You didn't eat lunch did you dad?" Bella asked over Harry's head.

Charlie blushed lightly, "Harry forgot to cook me up something for me to warm up when I got hungry." He informed his daughter, "You know the only thing I can work in the kitchen is the kettle and the microwave. Everything else tends to blow up and I haven't had frozen meals in the house since you came back Bells."

"I suppose that's true." Harry hummed, "It's a good thing that if I'm gone you've at least got Bells to cook for ya."

"Yes, I'm very fortunate to have such good cooks for children."

"Seems like we're more cooks than children." Bella mused.

"Perhaps dad should pay us then. We do a lot of hard work cooking for the old man." Harry said and was pulled into a head lock and gave him a noogie, "Ack dad stop it." Harry whinged trying to break the old mans hold.

Billy laughed, "Let's head to the fire, some of the food should be done by now and the chief of police should be able to get his belly filled with something." He said rolling out of the house ahead of the others and led them down the specially made path for his chair to the cliffs where the fires were in abundance among the laughter and cries of the pack and people of the reservation.

Jacob fell back so that he was walking with Bella and Harry, leaving Charlie to push Billy's wheelchair, "Sam and I talked to dad." He started off, "We came real close to him finding out about us when you first found out about it being wolves attacking the people and he sent out a search party to take care of us."

Bella winced, "Sorry about that. If I had of known then I wouldn't have said anything to him."

"That's okay Bella, you couldn't have known and you didn't." Jacob responded giving her a hug, "So tonight, dad is going to tell Charlie about the pack."

Both Bella and Harry gaped at the younger, taller teen, "You can't be serious." They echoed.

"Well we don't want another incident like that to happen again and at least this way Charlie will have an insight to the goings on in the woods and not send out another search party." He explained.

"I guess that it would be the best way. But what about the Cullen's?" Bella asked.

Jacob shook his head, "We won't be saying anything about the Cullen's, that's something that the pair of you must decide on, not us."

"Dad would hit the roof if we told him about the Cullen's, but in the end it would probably be best." Harry mumbled.

"I'll talk to Edward about what can be done about it."

"Now come on, we're lagging behind and if we don't get there soon than Paul, Quill and Embry will eat all of the food." Jacob said and started jogging toward the large bonfire.

* * *

Rosalie sighed as she placed the last of her suit cases on the post office bench to be shipped back home, express. It would be much easier than taking it all with her on the plane and possibly loosing it all during the trip. At least this way she could run once the plane had landed in America without having to worry about loosing her luggage and ruining her clothes any more than necessary.

"Insurance and express." She said putting down some extra money for it, "It will NOT get lost or missed placed." She said and with that she walked out of the post office and headed back to the hotel to get her handbag that held her plane ticket and passport.

"You are returning home already?" Marcus asked coming out of the shadows as she entered the hotel.

"Yes, it is time that I went home. I have now calmed down sufficiently enough to not immediately blow up at my brother." Rosalie explained, "And I miss my family."

"Then would you permit me to return home with you?" Marcus questioned as they rode the lift back to their floor.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Your sire and I used to talk every night when he stayed with us for a time and I find that being around you has led me to miss those talks." He explained.

"I will call Carlisle and see if doesn't mind the visit." Rosalie responded and disappeared into her room.

* * *

"Say yes Carlisle." Alice said suddenly coming out of a vision.

Carlisle looked over at Alice in confusion which disappeared when his phone rang and Rosalie's name came up on the caller id, "Hello Rosalie."

"Hello Carlisle."

"How are you doing dear?"

"Well Carlisle, I will be on the next plane home but be on the look out for some packages that I am sending. A few packages of clothes." She explained.

"Of course." Carlisle responded, "I do hope though that you didn't clean out your account."

Rosalie gave a little laugh on the other end of the line, "Not even a dent Carlisle." She responded, "There is something that I would like to ask you though."

"Of course Rosalie, anything."

"Marcus of the Volturi would like to come and visit with you. He says that he misses the talks the two of you used to have when you stayed with them." She explained, holding her breath like an anxious teenager asking to bring her boyfriend home after the first few dates and meeting the parents for the first time.

Carlisle looked over at Alice, "He will be welcomed here Rosalie. Please do bring him home, I too have missed our talks." He agreed.

"Thank you Carlisle. His guards Felix and Demetri will more than likely follow."

"That is fine Rosalie, they are all welcomed in our home."

"We'll see you soon then. Bye." She said and hung up her phone.

Carlisle flicked his phone down, closing it, "This had better be a good thing Alice." He told her.

Alice smiled brightly, "Of course it will be father." She said, "Jasper and I shall go hunting and then we'll go shopping for some more bed clothes for our visitors." She said and disappeared to her room to gather her husband and do as she said.

"Marcus is coming?" Esme asked coming from the kitchen.

"Yes. Alice assures me that everything will be fine though." Carlisle told her giving her forehead a kiss, "Marcus is the more mellow of the brothers."

"I hope that you and Alice are right." She sighed, "We had best tell Edward and Emmett and have them keep an eye on Bella and her brother while they are here."

"I will go and do that if you would set up the guest rooms for our Volturi guests."

"As you wish my husband." She said giving him a bright smile and headed down the hall to prepare the guest rooms.

"I really do hope that you are right Alice." He sighed and went to hunt down Emmett and Edward.

* * *

Emmett sighed happily as he wiped the little dribble of blood from his chin after his kill. It was a good day for hunting and he and Edward had taken advantage of it while the others stayed at home and relaxed. Well really more like Carlisle kicked the pair of them out of the house to get what ever bee was in their bonnets out and get along like they did before they left Forks.

"Nice catch." Edward said from where he was leaning against one of the trees.

"How about yourself, how did you do?" Emmett asked heading over to Edward.

"Doe, could have done better but the mountain lions seemed to have followed the heard closer to the river." Edward mused.

"I guess we're out of shape then if we can't even track down something to eat." Emmett laughed slapping Edward on the back.

"We must still be a little frazzled from being in Volterra." Edward responded with a smile.

"Look Eddie, I'm sorry."

Edward looked over at Emmett who was looking out into the forest, "About what?"

"I said some really mean words back in England about you and the situation that you put us in."

"I deserved it Emmett. I was an idiot about the whole thing and let my fears rule everything and broke up our family for my own selfishness." Edward said sitting down.

"Don't worry about it Eddie, just don't get on my back about Harry and we'll be all good." Emmett laughed looking down at him and reached out a hand to ruffle the bronze mess of hair.

"Have you asked him out yet?"

"Nah, thought I'd wait a bit. I don't even know him yet and he doesn't know me." Emmett explained, "I just want to go slow with it."

"You're hoping that it won't end up like it did with Rosalie." Edward said reading his brothers thoughts, "He won't Emmett. You and Rosalie were never meant to be, maybe since meeting Bella you could smell her brother and it transferred over to you." He offered.

"You really think so?"

"I really think so. I've also seen some of Alice's visions the last few days and she has seen Rosalie finding her mate and scarily enough, it is going to be Marcus of the Volturi." Edward chuckled, "What God allowed that to happen I will never know."

"I think that he'll be good for her." Emmett muttered, "Rosalie is much more of a lady than I had ever treated her and Marcus is a man from the days of old ways of men treating women like delicate trinkets and showering them with all sorts of affection."

"Well maybe now was the time that the both of you found your true soul mates like I have." Edward responded, "I was always so jealous of you guys. Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper and you and Rosalie." He sighed, "I thought that I would always end up alone."

"Well you're not anymore, you have Bella and all's right with the world." Emmett said.

"Emmett's right Edward." Carlisle spoke, startling both of them. Obviously they were too involved in their discussion to take note of any of the surrounding area.

"What's up Carlisle?" Emmett questioned.

"It has been requested of you to return home to help prepare the house for some guests." Carlisle explained.

"Why? Who's coming? Is the Denali coven coming?" Emmett questioned.

"No. Marcus, Felix and Demetri are coming to stay with us for while." Edward replied for Carlisle.

"Is it because of Harry and Bella?" Emmett questioned immediately on guard.

Carlisle raised his hands in a pacifying gesture, "Calm your self Emmett, everything will be alright." He soothed, "Marcus has requested a visit with me, we used to talk many a long night while I was staying there." He explained, "And because he is enamoured with our dear Rosalie."

"As long as he doesn't hurt Harry or Bella it'll be fine." Emmett grumped and stood up, "Let's get back or Alice'll have our hides." He sighed and headed back off toward the house.

"This'll be fun."


	16. Bon Fire and Welcoming Marcus

Damn sorry guys, i know i promised an update every week, but with my new job now i havent had the time... (Even though i have written the chaps).

Please enjoy this chapter as it was Really, really hard to write.

* * *

Sufficiently fed and watered the Swan's sat back with a sigh, their feet near the bonfire, watching the Quileute's carry on and share stories about all sorts of things that went straight over the dark heads of the Swans, until it got to a particular story about the legend of the Quileute's that had Harry and Bella sitting up and taking note.

"Alright everyone, it's story time." Billy spoke up and everyone sat down around the fire with something to drink and plates of food and got comfortable for the story, "You've all heard them as you have grown up but for some of you it will be much more significant than it was when you were young."

"Stories?" Charlie whispered.

"The history of the Quileute's we're always thought of as legends told to us to keep us in line. The stories of how we came to be. The first stories of the Spirit Warriors." Jacob explained to him as he settled down.

The three Swan's looked around at the Quileute's and noticed that they had sat up a little straighter and all of their attention was on Billy. A few had pulled out a pad of paper and a pen so that they could write down everything of significance about what Billy spoke of. Especially Seth, Leah and Quill as this was their first council meeting.

"The Quileute's have been a small tribe since the beginning but we have always had magic in our blood. We were Great Spirit warriors, shapeshifters that transformed to the powerful wolf, this enabled us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe.

One day our warriors came across a creature, it looked like a man but it was hard like stone and cold as ice. Our warriors sharp teeth finally tore it apart but only fire could completely destroy it. They lived in fear the cold man was not alone.

And they were right.

She took her vengeance out on the village, killing every one in her path, killing all of the remaining spirit warriors. Our Elder Chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe after his son was killed, he attacked the woman but he was being beaten by the cold woman and the Third Wife could see that he would loose.

The Third Wife was no magical being, had no special powers but one... Courage.

She picked up a knife that was dropped by her son and stabbed herself in the stomach, her blood causing the distraction that was needed for the Elder Chief to destroy her. Her death saved the tribe...

Over time our enemies have disappeared but one remains, Cold Ones...

Our magic awakens when they are near and we sense it now, we feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming and we must be ready... All of us." Billy finished giving Bella and Harry significant looks and the kids transformed.

Charlie couldn't believe what was sitting in front of him, nor on the side of him. There were wolves, taller than him where they youngsters of the Quileute's were previously sitting. Charlie brought his hands up and rubbed at his eyes before blinking and looking again, nope, they hadn't disappeared. "What the hell?"

"Calm down Daddy." Harry soothed rubbing his father's back.

"Calm down. CALM DOWN!" Charlie yelled, "How the hell can I calm down."

Harry and Bella sighed, "Please dad, just calm down a little and we'll explain everything." Bella tried and nodded at Jacob to turn back and turned her head to the side until he had gotten come pants back on.

"Charlie, just listen please." He asked squatting down in front of Charlie, "This is something that the Quileute's have been able to do in times of great distress to the town. It's in our DNA now to change when trouble is brewing and we protect the town against it." He explained.

"It was you in the woods wasn't it? It was you that we were hunting?" He asked and Quill handed over a beer while still in his wolf form. Charlie took the beer with a tentative hand and pulled off the cap and drank down about half the bottle.

Charlie sighed, "Okay, go let's go through this again. All of you can change in to wolves?"

"Only the youngsters." Billy piped up, "All us old fogies are exactly that, old." This got chuckles out of the elders, "There is a threat in the town, a wolf's natural enemy, the Cold Ones, so the kids transformed to protect us from them."

Charlie rubbed a hand over his face, "Alright, okay. I'm going to need more beer and some time for all this to sink in." He groaned and Jacob pulled over the esky for the man to dig into the beer.

"I could run and get you something stronger if you like." Sam offered.

Charlie looked down at the beer and then back to Sam, "Might be a good idea." He said and seconds later Sam was gone from sight. Charlie turned on his kids, "So you knew about this?"

"I found out after the Cullen's left." Bella responded, "You remember the time I went to the movies with Jacob and then I couldn't get a hold of him for like a week cause he claimed to have mono?" She asked her dad, Charlie nodded, "Well I wanted to know what was going on and got really angry at Jacob because he wouldn't talk to me so he told me to think back about the story he told me when I first came back home and it took a while but it finally clicked. So I came down here and had a go at Sam and punched Paul cause he was being obnoxious and he transformed right in front of me." Bella laughed and looked over at the grey wolf that she knew of as Paul, "It scared me completely shitless and I turned and ran, Jacob woke up in time to come out and transformed while he was running and tackled Paul and they went off fighting into the forest and the others took me back to Sam's place to talk."

"And you?" He asked his son.

Harry shrugged, "I got really upset one day and went off into the woods and of course got lost. Sam ended up finding me and we talked for a while when a mountain lion came upon us and attacked, Sam transformed and killed the lion. All I could do was stare at Sam in shock before cracking up laughing at how silly he looked on wobbly legs, it was his first transformation and he wasn't used to his wolf legs." Harry chuckled as he looked back on that day.

"I remember that, I was utterly mortified about what had happened that when I tried to run away from you I tripped over my own feet." Sam said handing Charlie some stronger stuff.

Harry turned his bright green eyes to Charlie, "He was going to leave me there all on my own daddy." He said, his lip trembling.

Charlie turned to stare at Sam, "You were going to leave my baby boy out in the woods?"

"I was scared of what had just happened, I wasn't thinking." Sam said in defence, "I just wanted to get back to the Res and talk to Billy about what was happening to me."

"Yeah, I probably would have had the same thought." Charlie mumbled, "So what order did you all change in?" He asked.

"I was first." Sam said, "It happened pretty much a full year before the others. Then Jared, Paul and then Embry joined me not long after. It was a further few months before Jacob joined us. Seth, Quill and Leah just joined us this pass year." He explained, "It was because of the wolf that I was able to find Bella when she went missing."

"I never did thank you for that." Charlie muttered, "So thank you."

Sam shook his head, "It's no problem. You're a friend of the pack because of Billy and I was able to help out with a great sense of smell." He joked.

Charlie laughed, "Better than a blood hound huh."

"I knew it." Bella suddenly blurted out, "I knew that there was something out there. I saw eyes watching me."

Sam nodded, "That was me. I figured that I would wait until you had passed out before I picked you up. Wouldn't do for me to change back and bring you to Charlie naked. So I ran back home to grab some pants before coming back." He explained.

"Not wrong about that one." Charlie grumbled taking a swig of whiskey.

Harry rolled his eyes, "God you're all such prudes." He grumbled.

"Well excuse us for not growing up using a communal bathroom." Jared muttered.

"Like it matters to you now." Harry responded, "You're all up in each others heads any way, not like you can keep your sex life quiet anymore."

Jared blushed, "Shut up." And the wolves laughed.

* * *

Charlie sighed as he climbed into his bed, both of his kids all tucked up and sleeping peacefully, he still couldn't wrap his head around what had happened and hoped that nothing else would come along and throw the rest of his world into a tizzy. It was hard enough when Harry first came into the family, getting the boy to trust and love them, though it wasn't a bad thing when it happened, it was just life changing.

The more that Charlie thought about it, the more that things made sense about the Quileute's and their mannerisms and the stories that Billy had told him when they were younger all now made sense. That and the proof was right in front of him now and he couldn't ignore it.

Maybe he wasn't in touch with Forks as he first thought.

* * *

Bella brought her truck to a stop out the front of the Cullen's magnificent home, Harry staring with wide eyes at the house, "Wow." He breathed.

"I know right." Bella responded with a smile and jumped out of the truck and headed up to the house, Harry following after her at a much slower pace.

"Hi Bella." Alice squealed as she raced out of the house and brought the girl into a tight hug, though not so tight as to break her in two.

"Hey Alice." Bella responded hugging the other just as tightly, "I've missed you."

"I missed you too."

Bella pulled away from Alice, "This is my brother Harry, Harry this is Alice." She introduced.

Harry climbed up the steps behind Bella and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you." He said.

Alice by passed the hand and brought the other into a hug, "It's so nice to finally meet you." She gushed, "Come on, every ones waiting." She said grabbing both their hands and dragged them into the house.

Harry was a little weary about heading into the house full of vampire's, vampire's that he had never met before, except for Emmett and Edward and now Alice, but he didn't know her all that well. Harry looked around to see Bella being hugged by another woman vampire and a blonde male, with her giving a caramel blonde a small smile.

"Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, this is my brother Harry." She introduced coming back over to his and pulling him further into the room, "Harry this is Carlisle and his wife Esme, mother and father to the Cullen/Hale's and Jasper Cullen-Hale, husband to Alice."

"Hello." Harry said going over to Carlisle and offering his hand, which was taken and shook gently, he gave a smile to Jasper and Esme, "It's nice to meet you."

Esme laughed lightly, "It's a pleasure to meet you too Harry." She cooed, "You're so cute."

Harry blushed, "Thank you." He said bashfully.

"Thank you for saving our son from doing something stupid." Carlisle spoke up.

Harry shrugged, "It's not a problem." He responded, "I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for Bella." He admitted.

"Thank you none the less." Esme responded, "Now are you hungry?" She asked dragging him toward the kitchen.

"I could do with something to eat."

Bella laughed as she watched her brother get herded to the kitchen to taste some of Esme's cooking, "How have you all been?" She asked sitting down on the sofa.

"We have been well." Carlisle responded sitting down in his favourite arm chair, "And yourself?"

"Better than I was." Bella admitted, "Having some time down in Florida helped me with some things about, well everything, and seeing mum as well was good. It's been a while since I've been able to have the type of talks daughters have with their mothers." She explained, "And Harry kept me well in formed about dad and the Res."

"We are sorry Bella, we really are." Alice said softly.

"I know Alice, I'm just sorry that it happened this way." Bella responded giving the pixie like vampire a smile and turned to Jasper, "I don't blame you either Jasper, so get those thoughts out of your head." Jasper inclined his head and gave her a small smile.

Harry emerged from the kitchen with an arm full of pastries, Esme following chattering excitedly about all of the foods that she would love to cook, "I love sweets." Harry imputed.

"Please just make sure that he doesn't eat too many sweets Esme, he tends to get a little rambunctious." Bella spoke up.

"Ssshhhhhh." Harry hissed at his sister, "Esme didn't need to know that." He said with a pout as he sat down next to Bella. Jasper, Alice, Esme and Carlisle laughed at the teasing between the siblings.

"It is so a pity that we can no longer eat sweets." Esme sighed, "It is one of the things that I do miss."

Harry winced and then pouted, "No fair." He grumbled and stuffed another pastry into his mouth, making his cheeks puff out like a chipmunk causing Alice and Esme to squeal at the cuteness pouring off of Harry.

"So tell us about yourself Harry." Carlisle requested.

"There's not much to tell." Harry responded after swallowing his mouthful, "I was adopted at three by Charlie and Rene; my parents had been killed in a car accident when I was 15 months old along with one of their friends, Peter. I was the only one to survive, all with this little scar on my head." He explained, moving his hair out of the way to show them the jagged scar, "I went to Hogwart's over in Scotland, I was on the list as soon as I was born since my parents and their parents before them went. It is a very prestigious school. I have a whole nother family over there, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore; he's kinda like my grandfather and my best friends Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Theodore 'Theo' Nott and Blaise Zabini.

It was the best being there with everyone, even though I didn't have my dad or Bella with me but I made do." Harry said with a cheeky smile to his sister, "After that I came down here to go to community collage to be close to daddy and Bells."

"That's very sweet of you." Esme cooed.

Harry made a face, "Not really, cause I'm actually stuck at school at the moment, I have to do a paper on the Civil War and I know only British stuff." He explained, "It's hard." He whined.

The Cullen's and Bella laughed at him, "If you would like some help I could tutor you." Jasper said softly from where he was standing behind Alice.

Bright green eyes turned on Jasper in full puppy dog mode, "Really?"

"Jasper was in the Civil War so you'll have a first person account of what happened." Alice spoke up excitedly.

Green eyes turned in to impressed green eyes, "Wow." He breathed, "That would be fantastic if you could help me."

Jasper nodded, "Of course. Though it will also depend on what part of the war that you want to know about as to how much that I know about it."

Harry was thoughtful, "Uh, I'll have to look over my term papers to find out." He mumbled as his brow furrowed, trying to think of what paper it was that he needed to write.

"Harry, Bella? What are you two doing here?" Emmett asked in surprise as he came in to the house with Edward not far behind.

Harry laughed a little and brought his hand up to wipe his mouth like looking at Emmett, getting the gist of the action, Emmett brought his hand up and wiped his mouth, rubbing off the little bit of blood that he had missed, "Sorry."

Harry waved his hand, "Don't worry about it. I've cleaned up enough of Bella's booboo's not to be squeamish about blood. Even if it is an unconventional place for it to be." He chuckled.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked plonking down next to the tiny teen.

"Well..." Harry started but didn't know where to go with it.

"We need to talk to you about something and it's a pretty big deal." Bella spoke up, "I'm amazed that Alice hasn't said anything yet."

Alice shrugged, "I haven't gotten anything from or about you guys in the last day, so what ever it is you must have made the decision around wolves." She responded, her nose wrinkled at the thought of the wolves.

Bella took a deep breath, "Okay, so the Quileute's told dad about what they are. He knows about them being descendants of wolves and turning into wolves." She explained.

"And what is it you are wanting us to know?" Edward asked.

"Well it's not what we want you to know, but more of what we want Charlie to know." Bella said softly and winced when she heard Alice gasp and Edward growl.

"You wish us to let us tell your father about what we are." Carlisle said softly.

"We think, and so do the wolves, that it would be beneficial to daddy's health if we told him about you guys now that he knows about the wolves." Harry said and waited for the inevitable blow up.

"Alice?" Carlisle said softly, "What kind of outcome can we expect from Charlie?" He asked.

"Well there is an instance of him shooting Edward when we explain it to him, that makes him believe a lot quicker or he just takes it all in stride and runs off with Bella and Harry to keep them away from us." She explained, "But there isn't anyway that he won't believe it, especially not now after knowing about the wolves."

Harry shorted, "He'll probably pack us up and head to England."

Bella laughed, "That wouldn't surprise me, at least that way we could get him back together with Severus." She mused.

"Oohh, we could do it with Sev here just in case he does blow up. Sev will be able to calm him down some." Harry said bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Either way it will have to wait until the last of our family returns." Carlisle said, "Rosalie is on her way home now with company."

"That's nice."

Emmett winced, "It would be if it wasn't going to be Marcus, Demetri and Felix coming." He grumbled.

"Aw, poor Emmy." Harry cooed patting the others cheek.

"Yes, poor me, woe is me." Emmett responded with an eye roll.

"When is Rosalie getting back?" Bella asked.

"Just arrived." Edward responded, his attention turned to the front of the house. Seconds later Rosalie stalked into the house with Marcus, Felix and Demetri following behind her. Rosalie stopped at the door way, a sneer on her lips at seeing Bella sitting in the lounge room with her family.

"Welcome home Rosalie." Esme squealed running over to the other to give her a tight hug.

"Sorry I ran off without telling you anything." Rosalie responded.

Esme shook her head, "Don't worry about it honey. We're all together again and that is the main thing." She said and moved around to Marcus, "Hello Lord Marcus, I am Esme and welcome to our home."

Marcus brought Esme's hand up to his lips, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Cullen, you have a lovely home. I thank you for allowing myself and my guard to stay here."

Esme was flustered, and if she could she would have blushed, "Thank you. Please come and join us." She said linking her arm with his and leading him into the lounge room.

"Lord Marcus." Carlisle greeted standing and shaking the other's hand, "It is a pleasure to have you in our home."

"Come now Carlisle, we are friends, no need to be so formal." Marcus responded and looked around the room and took note of Harry and the other human that was in the room and concluded that she was the sister of the boy and love of Edward Cullen.

Carlisle laughed, "Of course old friend, my children, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie of course you have already met, the last two are Alice and her mate Jasper." He introduced, "They joined us many years ago."

"They are not yours?" Felix questioned, taking his eyes from Harry.

"No. Alice had a vision of meeting Jasper and the two joining us and with us they have stayed ever since. We are a family." Carlisle responded firmly, "You have also of course met Harry, and the other is his sister Isabella, Edward's mate."

"Miss Swan." Marcus said smoothly, "You and your brother have caused quite a stir in Volterra."

Bella blushed causing the three Volterra vampire's to inhale sharply, "Sorry." She said softly.

Harry snorted, "Stuff them." He grumbled, "They're the ones that need to remove the thorns from their asses."

"Harry." Bella hissed, "No pissing off the human blood drinking vampire's." She said lowly even though they could all hear her.

"Oh poo." Harry responded and turned his nose up at Bella.

Marcus chuckled, "I must say that I do like you little Harry."

Harry pouted at being called little, "I'm not little." He grumbled.

"You'll still be little, even after the change." Demetri responded, "The only thing that you will have is more strength."

"After the change?" Alice, Esme, Jasper and Carlisle said together, this they hadn't known about.

"Please Marcus, what do you mean about after the change?" Carlisle asked.

"It is the deal that little Harry made with Aro. Isabella will be changed after she finishes high school and Harry once he finishes collage." Marcus responded, "It was that or their permanent deaths."

"How did it come to that?" Esme asked as she looked over at the two human teens.

"That was me." Harry said softly, "It was the only ultimatum that I could give them and get out alive."

"Do not fault the boy; he did what he needed to do to protect his family." Marcus spoke up.

"He will be a fun little new born to play with." Felix mused, "I cannot _wait_ to play with him."

Emmett growled at the Volturi guard and wrapped a possessive arm around Harry and brought the teen into his side, staking his claim on the teen, "Go find your own."

Felix's eyes sparkled at the challenge, "I'd like to see you try."

Emmett went to attack but Harry swiftly sat on his lap as if knowing what he was going to do and it made it so that he couldn't move without hurting him, "Stay." He hissed at Emmett and turned on Felix, "Sit and keep you're trap shut." As though another force was doing it, Felix sat down where he was standing, right on the floor and the three Volturi vampire's and Cullen's looked at the small teen in shock.

"What the hell?" Jasper managed to get out, shocking his family at his words, "What just happened?"

"I wish I could answer that." Carlisle responded and looked to Marcus, "Any ideas Marcus?"

"It could be something to do with the kinds of powers that he may bring over when he turns. I'm afraid that I don't know." Marcus responded.

"I think that it is best that I contact Eleazar and see if he cannot find something out about what the pair of them may bring over with them." Carlisle pondered and moved off to his office to make a call to the Denali coven.

"That was pretty cool though." Emmett piped up, quite happy that Harry was sitting on his lap, "And kinda a turn on." He muttered causing Harry to blush a bright red.

"Emmett please." Edward hissed as his brothers thoughts filtered over to him.

Emmett chuckled, "Sorry about that Eddie."

Meanwhile Rosalie had been watching everything from the sidelines, mainly watching Harry, the teen that saved her older brother from death. He was pretty, almond shaped emerald eyes, cute button nose, cupids bow lips, heart shaped face and long wavy black hair and she hadn't seen Emmett smile like he had been since she walked in since they first got together. It was nice to see that he was happy.

Rosalie walked over from where she was standing against the wall and stopped in front of Harry and Emmett, "Hello I'm Rosalie and it seems that I have you to thank for saving my brother." She said, her eyes darting over to Edward, an apology filtering though to him.

Harry blinked, "Oh well, it's no problem." He said bashfully, "It's nice to meet you Miss Rosalie."

Rosalie gave him a small smile, "You too Harry." She said and went back to where she had been standing earlier.

"Eleazar said that he and Carmen will come down in a few days and then we'll see what he can tell us about what just happened." Carlisle spoke as he re-entered the lounge.

"Well as nice as this is, I need to head home and get a start on my term papers, I start school in a couple of weeks and if I don't pass these papers in on time daddy'll get upset and ground me." Harry spoke up, "I'll let you know about that paper Jasper and we'll set up a time to do it."

"Of course." Jasper agreed.

"What paper's this?" Emmett asked as Harry stood and started for the door.

"I have a Civil War paper due once I return to school and Jasper has been kind enough to offer his assistance in helping me get it done." Harry explained, "Eddie can drive you home right?" He asked Bella.

"Sure." Bella responded and went to hand over her keys but found her pocket empty. The jangling of keys caused her to look up at her brother to see them handing from his fingers, "How did you get them?" She asked.

"Uncle Siri taught me some tricks." He responded with a cheeky smile, "Nice to meet you all." He said and disappeared from the Cullen household.

"That boy." Bella sighed shaking her head, "How I ended up with him as a brother I'll never know." She said with a fond smile on her lips.

"You really love him." Rosalie whispered.

Bella looked over at Rosalie, "I do. Having Harry join the family made us complete." She said, "Kinda like what you all have here." She said softly, "We adopted Harry into our family when I was about two or so and he's been one of us ever since."

"Why did your parents adopt?" Rosalie asked.

"Mum had complications when having me. It would be too much of a risk for her to have another child. I mean, she can have another one if she wanted to but it would be detrimental to her health." Bella explained, "So they adopted."

Rosalie looked thoughtfully out the lounge room window, "I don't know what would be worse, not being able to have children at all or having the ability and dying from it." She mused sadly.

"Either way sucks Rosalie and even with the advances in medicine things can still go wrong." Bella responded softly and then turned on Carlisle, "Totally random thought, but what about IVF? Or wouldn't it work because your bodies are in a still frame?" She asked.

"IVF?" Marcus questioned confused by the letters meaning.

"Intro-Vito Fertilisation. It's where an egg or a sperm from a fertile couple is inserted into the woman's womb, more often than not, resulting in the production of a baby." Carlisle responded to Marcus, "I don't know if it would work Bella, as you said we are in a still frame so it is possible that the sperm and egg would wither away." He explained to Bella.

Bella shrugged, "It was just a far out thought that's all." She said.

Carlisle chuckled, "I never thought of it myself and it has not been done so we don't know the true results of what could happen but we would need living sperm and eggs to even think of trying it but I don't know if it would be a good idea to try." He said.

"What would you like to do today Bella?" Edward spoke up, wanting to turn the topic of conversation to something else.

"I am not fussed. We could just go to your room and talk." Bella responded.

Edward nodded and walked around the chair and took Bella's hand in his and led her up to his room.

"I should show you to where you can stay while you are here." Esme spoke up, "If you would please follow me." She said to Marcus, Felix and Demetri.

"We shall speak once I return from the hospital." Carlisle spoke up.

"What is it that you do at the hospital?" Marcus questioned.

"I'm a doctor." Carlisle responded with a smile before leaving the house before the Volturi members could respond.

"A doctor?" Demetri questioned Esme as she led the way to the guest rooms, "How?"

Esme laughed a little, "You may think that the way we live is wrong, but to us it is perfection. Carlisle has a great tolerance when it comes to blood and he is a great doctor because of his vampirism." She explained, "Carlisle wouldn't be who he is if it wasn't for our 'diet'."

"Remarkable." Marcus murmured.

"He is rather." Esme said proudly.


End file.
